Unforeseen
by Eternal Cosmos
Summary: The war has finally ended. Now under the protection of the Elder Vampire Lording over Great Britain, Harry didn't think he'd have to go to the States in order to stop an old nemesis from killing a pack of shape-shifters. Harry/Edward pairing.
1. The Lord's Favorite

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight, nor do I make any profit from this. They belong to their respective authors_.

Well, I won't bore you with the details of my prolonged absence. I've written a small author's note after the chapter. But I'm very happy people continued to review "The Wortld Without Me" even though it's been finished for what? Years? I've accumulated a lot of reviews for it. YOU GUYS ROCK! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT. It's still not betaed, though. I'm waiting for her, she's very busy and I don't like to push and pry.

This is a HP/Twilight crossover (ah yes, I was also attacked by the Edward/Harry bug. Though I also love Jacob, so I might do something with him later on in another story.) I HATE Bella with a passion but since I don't really like to diss a character all the time I just included her but didn't make her important. She's with Jacob in this, but you won't see any action between them. HA!

**I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF CROSSOVER AND SLASH, YOU ARE WARNED. GO BACK. I'LL PROBABLY WRITE OTHER STORIES WITHOUT ANY PAIRING FOR HARRY BUT I'M WARNING YOU, I'M A BIG FAN OF SLASH AND CROSSOVERS SO NO PROMISES.**

Unforeseen: Not felt or realized beforehand; unexpected.

…...

**Unforeseen**

**Chapter 1: The Lord's Favorite**

…...

"Come on Eric! Go! I dare you!"

The young man sent his friends a dirty look. "Are you nuts? I'm not going there! It's the creepiest place in town!"

Indeed, the dilapidated building on the piece of waste ground always looked haunted, even during daytime. Worse was nighttime, though. How did he let his friends goad him into coming here again?

A cat screeched somewhere and he jumped in fright, his friends still laughing despite their own unsure faces. "Shut up guys! This isn't funny anymore! I feel weird!"

One of the other boys looked at him as if he had a second head. "What're you talking about, man?"

Eric shivered. "I feel as if someone's watching us, in the shadows, I mean. Don't you think they're moving strangely?"

"Eric, man, there's nothing wrong with the shadows. Do you need your head checked? Look." The unsupportive friend walked a little further to a tree's shadow and stuck his hand in it. "See? There's nothing in the- ARGHH!"

The others first thought he was joking but then they started to panic.

"Something's holding my arm! I can't take it back!"

The apparently real struggle made the others flee in fright, the boy Eric screaming "I told you this place was haunted!"

Whatever was holding the last adolescent by the arm quickly relinquished its hold and he ran away after his comrades, not even looking back to see what could have frozen his arm like that.

Everything stood still for a few moments and then the shadow lengthened, split in two and receded, leaving behind two deathly pale, yet oddly beautiful men. The one with glistening dark brown hair snorted in contempt. "Stupid humans. I thought they'd never go away."

His blond haired companion stayed silent and walked up to the decrepit building, leaving the other to cuss and follow. As soon as they stepped on the threshold, the powerful illusion vanished from their gaze and in the ruin's place stood a large mansion-like structure with an ancient yet sturdy air.

The brown haired being whistled as the other pushed the doorbell. "He certainly doesn't spare any expenses for his parties, doesn't he? But this place isn't as wild looking as ours back home."

The blond rolled his eyes in disgust at his –companion-. "That's probably because he has more style, class and tastes than your master."

"What was that? You stupid little French bat! I oughtta-!"

"Tais-toi, imbécile! Quelqu'un arrive à la porte. Je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer chez moi avant même l'avoir vu. Quelle honte ce serait pour moi! Ugh, les Américains…"

The door opened slightly and while the brown haired man bristled, he kept his silence.

A pair of dark eyes belonging to one huge looking doorman gazed at them shrewdly. "…Yes?"

The blond rasped his throat. "We would like to see your Master concerning a letter he received not too long ago, if he is here?"

"Is he expecting you?"

"No, but I believe he would not make us leave when we come from so far away just to speak with him."

"Do not presume to know what my Lord would or would not do!" The doorman grunted nastily but let them step inside, however reluctantly. "Follow me. Do not touch anything. Keep your thoughts to yourselves and we will get along splendidly."

The American Vampire hissed at the bulky guard but otherwise kept his mouth shut as instructed. He wasn't in his territory, so better not anger the Englishman. The duo of visitors could hear muffled music through a set of reinforced double-doors but they weren't lead there, but upstairs instead.

They stopped in front of a carved wooden door and the doorman just left them there, going back to his post.

"Enter."

Both sent each other a look and they pushed the door open, holding themselves with a little more poise. After all, their actions reflected on that of their own Masters, and they would not make fool of themselves in front of the Vampire Lord governing over England.

He stood tall, his back to them, showing thigh long silver hair clasped in a low ponytail, an indication of his lengthy years spent on this Earth. Turning around from the window, they found his face to be deceptively young and handsome looking. Both emissaries couldn't help but shudder imperceptibly when they dared a rapid gaze directly in the older Vampire's eyes: they were like pure onyx, with no discernable pupil. All in all, he really was striking, even to another Vampire's eyes. They bowed low.

"I can already guess the reason of your visit. You have probably already guessed my response. After all, my lack of reply to both your Masters' letters must have spoken by itself. So why bother sending emissaries to trouble my peace?" His voice flew to them like sweet honey, calm and collected.

"Lord Gabriel, this is no small matter! Whoever is leading this pack of Werewolves is moving quickly and made considerable damage in the Vampire ranks. My Masters Castor and Pollux already lost several of their best guards and some muggle villages they were governing over were completely destroyed. It was a massacre! No one was spared, even the children." The French emissary pleaded in perfect English.

The silver haired Vampire turned to the window again, his face unreadable. "Then why are Castor and Pollux asking for my help? This is France's matter, not mine."

"The pack moved too fast and changed territory altogether, Lord Gabriel. They are now wreaking havoc in the United States and somehow they learned to hide from us very well. We can barely detect their presence."

"Yes, and attempt at tracking them was another disaster. We arrived too late. They attacked a small village under my own Lord's protection and ransacked it completely. Some people are reported missing. There was blood everywhere; we had to burn the whole place down just to hide the evidence from prying muggle eyes. We were able to track them a little this time because of the scent of blood until they washed in a river farther up. But one of our Seers saw a small town in a vision; Forks is the name and probably their next destination, if not it still plays a role in this matter. So if we can anticipate their arrival…" The American stopped, hope in his voice.

"Again, why should I lend my help? Aren't two Vampire clans enough to get rid of the menace?" The Lord watched their reflections in the window.

The blond one bowed his head. "Quite frankly, sir, we have no idea what we're up against. There hasn't been a war between Vampires and Werewolves in France nor in the Americas for quite a few centuries, now. But you have dealt with stray Werewolves here in England the last few years. In fact, the largest concentration of Werewolf clans is found here in England, so my Masters believe that this menace comes from your country. With all due respect, Lord Gabriel," The French Vampire added when he noticed a slight twitch in those dark eyes, "At least we should try to identify the Werewolf Leader and if he doesn't come from England, we shall leave you and yours alone."

The next moment was spent in silence, the atmosphere thick as they waited for a verdict. "I have to speak with someone first before I agree to this."

Music blared to life as soon as the Vampire Lord opened a second set of doors leading to an indoor balcony. The duo looked down from the ballroom where roughly a hundred Vampires danced the night away without a care in the world. The watched as the Lord glided down and maneuvered easily through the parting crowd where an individual danced alone without anyone touching him.

He was a small figure, small by their standards, with long dark hair. As the person was about to turn around the Elder was already in front of him, starting to dance sensually to the music's beat with his partner. A few words were exchanged, they couldn't hear because of the loud music, but apparently whatever was said displeased the other because he let go of the Lord and stopped dancing.

Gabriel quickly caught up as the young man was about to leave and said something else that made the boy finally nod with a droop of his shoulders. The Lord hugged, actually hugged!, the other and with a few steps and a jump he was back in the messengers' presence.

The duo caught intense green eyes looking up at them before their owner disappeared behind another door downstairs.

"You can tell your respective Masters I will be there in two days time with a guest. I'm assuming they put up a temporary shelter in this town so I expect to have a private wing for both myself and my guest, no questions asked."

They bowed low. "Your conditions will bet met, Lord Gabriel. Thank you for your support in this matter."

The same doorman silently reappeared behind them and as they looked back the silver haired Elder was already gone. "Come. I will bring you back to the entrance."

"Tell me," the American began as they set off, "does your Master have a mate, or perhaps a pet? Because we saw him talk to and hug a boy on the dance floor, and he acquiesced to go only after talking to whoever it was."

The guard sent him a look from the corner of his eyes. "Ah yes, he's the Master's favorite, but not a pet nor a mate. More like a cherished friend. But he's human, mostly."

"A human! In here with Vampires! And he's not getting bit?"

The reply was a dry but amused chuckle. "You either didn't see him fully or you don't know British history. If the Master doesn't kill whoever touches Him first, He will."

"What? A human, kill a Vampire?"

The French Vampire's eyes widened slightly. "Un Sorcier?"

He got a smirk in return.

"But how could a Master like Gabriel become friends with a Wizard, of all people?"

He received no answer for they arrived at the main entrance. The door was opened for them. "Just prepare whatever was asked of you."

Then, the door closed and they were left on the front porch, the illusion covering the building again.

"Je n'en reviens pas."

A snort. "You can say that again."

…...

Two days later, Gabriel and his protégé were ready to go. "You packed everything you need?"

His answer was a sigh and a quiet "yes."

Gabriel stepped behind the Wizard and gave him a one armed hug. "Harry, do you really wish to stay here? I won't say no if this is what you truly want."

"No, it's okay. Getting away from Britain will do me some good anyway. I just didn't think I'd be stuck searching for Werewolves again. I thought It'd be over with what happened with Greyback and all…" he stopped, voice wavering slightly.

Greyback.

The sun of a bitch that had killed Remus in the final battle.

Dear, gentle, caring Remus. His last link to his parents, and his last chance to finally have a resemblance of a family.

A family.

He almost snorted. He thought he had that for a while when he was still recuperating form his severe wounds at the Weasley's house. But when Ginny pressured him too much and he kept refusing her advances, she'd snapped and said it was expected of him to marry and have children to continue the Potter line and that everyone already expected them to be together, Molly agreeing to her daughter's statement.

Expected.

Expectations.

He'd had enough of this word to last him a lifetime. He apparated away, even in his deplorable condition, only to reappear Merlin knows where in front of an old Manor, bleeding everywhere before he lost his grip on reality and lost consciousness.

That was how he came to be under Gabriel's protection. Granted, he almost became Vampire food before the Lord hissed a command to his blood-driven subjects to leave his bleeding form alone before he picked Harry up himself and cared for him until he woke up again.

From there on out they learned to trust each other and now Harry lodged within Gabriel's home, enjoying the Lord's parties a few times a week. Dancing took his mind off of things, especially morbid details of his past. The Yule ball had been a disaster, but this was different altogether. He hadn't set foot in the Wizarding world since.

He missed Hogwarts, greatly missed it, but the comforting presence of the Elder Vampire kept his mind away from such matters. His face was probably stamped on all the newspapers but he didn't read the Prophet anymore with all the rubbish they published on him in the earlier years.

Now he found himself going to the United States of all places, and looked up to his friend's amused face. "…What?"

Gabriel's lips quirked up. "Done daydreaming?"

"Sorry. I got lost in the past again."

Gabriel waved it away and summoned a gigantic shadow before urging the Wizard to hang on to him tightly. "I know where we will live for the next few days or weeks. It will be easier to just Shadow Jump than take a muggle plane; just hold onto me, I will do the rest."

Harry nodded and watched the shadow wrap around them until it gobbled them up and he could see nothing else than darkness. When he reopened his eyes and Gabriel finally let go of him, they were in a lavishly decorated room leading to two separated bedrooms.

"That was fast. Aren't you tired? We did travel a long way in mere seconds." Harry voiced his concern.

The silver haired undead shook his head. "Only an Elder can do such a feat. A fledgling would probably kill himself or stay stuck in the shadows forever if he tried. Though I must admit I wouldn't do that twice in one day. It is most taxing. You must be tired. Choose a bedroom and go rest. I will go meet the other Lords to be debriefed on the current situation and I'll come back to tell you what's going on."

Harry nodded. "I'm taking the bedroom on the left. I'll see you in a couple of hours, then."

…...

Everyone stopped talking when they heard him enter. The guards bowed and gestured to a seat in front of the other Elders and then they left the room.

"Gabriel, it's been a while. I wish our reunion would have taken place in other, more pleasant circumstances, though."

Gabriel nodded to the dark haired American Lord.

"Asmodeus, how are you?"

The American's lips quirked up. "Good, considering what's happened in the last few days."

Gabriel sat down and watched his comrades. Asmodeus appeared as young as ever, even if he was only a couple centuries younger than himself. Castor and Pollux, the twin Lords of France, nodded to him and stayed silent. These two were part of a small handful of Vampires older than the British Lord.

"Oh?" His curiosity was piqued. "Have I come too late?"

"Un peu, oui. The renegade Werewolf pack attacked a tribe of native Shape-Shifters living in this area." Castor began, his voice sinuous.

"They killed two and gravely injured another before escaping. But we think they are still in the area, hiding in the dense forest surrounding this town." Pollux finished, his voice more rough than his brother's.

"There's more, isn't there?" Gabriel asked after a few seconds of silence.

Asmodeus nodded. "Yes. As main reigning Lord over America it is my job to know of everything that's going on in all the states. Now, we might have a little bit of a problem. Not only do native wolves Shape-Shifters reside here, there is also a small coven of Muggle Vampires living on the other side of town."

"And they're not killing each other?" Gabriel was mildly surprised there. He knew of the Muggle Vampires governed by the Volturi in Italy but had never encountered one before. Most of the Vampires in Britain were Magical ones.

"There's the problem. They did create a treaty hundreds of years ago and were relatively able to live in separate peace but…"

"They're blaming the Vampires for the attack, right?" The silver haired man finished.

Asmodeus nodded. "We were able to calm them down once we met them and quickly explained the situation but I must admit it didn't go that smoothly. We have to thread carefully; they don't like having other unknown Vampires on their territory."

"Are they magical?"

"Non, I don't think they quite know what we truly represent and what we meant by Werewolves. They like to think they are, but aside from the shape-shifting ability I didn't sense any real magic in them. They aren't true Werewolves," Pollux added. The French Vampire took a sip from his drink.

Gabriel sighed and sat back more comfortably in his chair, massaging the bridge of his nose. "And the other Vampires? What did they say about all this? Did they contact the Volturi?"

"Those bastards in Italy? They might already know of this but they know not to interfere in our matters. We are, after all, their betters. But I was rather surprised at the reaction of the Patriarch of this little coven. He was somewhat eager to help, if a little wary at first. His…children weren't so forthcoming at first but he did manage to calm them down. All he wants is for the peace to come back between the clans and for the killings to stop. He doesn't truly realize what's happening either, I think."

"Thank you Asmodeus. Now all we need to know is who is leading this uncontrollable pack. We might need to have a look at the victims."

Pollux snorted in a very humane way. "It's good enough that they're tolerating our presence in this town, now you think they'll let us have a look at their dead pack members? Us, Vampire Elders? They don't even tolerate the resident Vampires on their territory."

Gabriel smirked victoriously, as if knowing something the others knew not. The other Lords looked at him apprehensively.

"Gabriel?" Asmodeus started, "What are you thinking about now?"

"Oh, they'll let us have a look at their dead, don't worry. They won't have any other choice if they want to know who actually did it. Wolves are very protective over their pack members, be it Shape-Shifters or Werewolves. And whoever said WE would be the ones looking at the victims?"

Castor spoke up, his voice soft like little bells chiming in the wind. "You seem to know a lot about Werewolves' habits. Wouldn't this have anything to do with your guest, who, from what I smell on you would be a Wizard?" He inhaled strongly. "A –powerful- one at that?"

Something clicked in the others' eyes and they followed Castor's example. "Hm, a young one, too. Smells really sweet. But there's a mixed aroma in it, like Werewolf and Vampire, too. What the hell did you do?" Asmodeus was shocked.

Gabriel shrugged. "He was part of a Werewolf's pack before said Werewolf was killed in the War against Voldemort. He somehow ended up half-dead on my doorstep and to help him heal faster I gave him some of my blood to drink. I figured if anyone could handle an Elder's blood it would be him. Harry was never like everybody else."

Castor groaned and put his face in his hand when he finally realized. "You brought Harry James Potter, of all people, here?"

Gabriel smirked when he heard Asmodeus cuss in shock.

Pollux shook his head, but smiled. "Only you, Gabriel, only you. But I've wanted to meet him for a while now. I think he most certainly isn't like the other Wizards I've crossed path with."

"I'll be happy to tell him that. Now it's getting late, gentlemen. I will retire to my quarters. We have a meeting with the Shape-Shifters to plan tomorrow-"

"And with the Cullen clan, too. I doubt they will like to be excluded from this," Pollux quipped, "after all, the safety of their secret is also in jeopardy."

The four Lords shook hands while they continued to think about their plan of action.

…...

LEXICON

_-"Tais-toi, imbécile! Quelqu'un arrive à la porte. Je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer chez moi avant même l'avoir vu. __Quelle honte ce serait pour moi__! Ugh, les Américains…" __**Shut up you idiot! Someone's coming at the door. I don't want to have to go back home before seeing him. How humiliating this would be for me! Ugh, Americans...**_

_-"Un Sorcier?" __**A Wizard?**_

_-"Je n'en reviens pas." __**I don't believe it.**_

_**-**_ _Un peu, oui._ **A little, yeah.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

I'm back! OMG it's been quite a while. I still have a damn author's block for that little oneshot Aleksandr/Harry I owe you guys for "The World Without Me", but I figured I'd try to make a comeback to see if I'm still rusty. I've started this crossover a while ago (I'm working on the 6th chapter now) and on a Naruto/Sasuke slash story (I LOVE Naruto...), but you know...Life happens sometimes and I have less time to work on my ideas. That or I'm too lazy to muster the energy... Well, maybe this story's reviews will be enough to push me back into writing more frequently. **Flames aren't accepted, so if you don't like this story don't bother reading it and just push the back button to get out. **That said, enjoy it and I'll be waiting for your inputs on it! Happy New Year 2011!

**I love you guys!**

**Eternal Cosmos**


	2. Broken Mind

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's strange to be back after so long...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

...

Unforeseen

Chapter 2: Broken mind

…

A fifty inch flat screen television met and went through a wall with a deafening bang.

A pained moan followed.

"Damnit Edward, there's a game tonight. You owe me a new TV, and just for making me miss it I want a brand new model, a bigger one." Emmett complained, running a hand through his short curly black hair.

Sitting beside him on the sofa, his blonde mate Rosalie kept silent while painting her nails.

School was finished for the day and now the siblings were home waiting for Carlisle and Esme to come back from their hunting trip. Jasper kept aside, taut from Edward's negative emotions but nonetheless trying and failing to send him calming waves.

"What's going on here? Edward, what happened?" Carlisle and Esme walked through the new hole in the wall, golden eyes glowing, and the 'mother' worriedly made her way to her first son.

"It's that- that- wolf!" Edward growled, grinding his teeth together. His eyes were becoming a darker shade of gold.

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off, but he calmed down and sat down stiffly. "What happened, Edward? You know we have to be careful these days; our secret could be revealed any time with what happened lately on the Reserve."

Emmett saw Edward start to frown deeper and explained, trying to defend his brother's actions. "It's the wolves. Jacob Black and a couple of his friends actually showed up in the parking lot when school finished to pick up Isabella Swan. They just said a couple of things under their breath that wasn't particularly flattering."

Carlisle sighed tiredly, a habit that was becoming rather automatic lately. The others could see how he was straining to keep the peace. "It's a little normal for Jacob to want to pick up his girlfriend after school; he's very protective especially since the attack on three of their pack members on their own territory."

"But does he have to rub in my face the fact that she chose him over me? Bella and I are still friends, somewhat!" Edward butted in.

"Sure, even after she nearly broke your heart when she told you she was only in love with the idea that you represent. Edward, she knew that staying with you would be dangerous. At least her sense of preservation is in working order. I'm not sure about those gossiping friends of hers, though…" Rosalie insulted under her breath, which earned her a nasty glare.

Carlisle shook his head over these unimportant teen matters. "Surely you can't blame them for their ire. You would be angry too if someone from our family was killed. And now they, WE, are confronted to foreign Vampires claiming the attackers to be Werewolves. There's something with those Vampires that chilled my back but I agreed to cooperate because I wanted this matter to be resolved as quickly as possible. We'll just have to be patient and deal with it for the time being."

"Were you able to contact the Volturi?" Jasper finally said from his place in the corner of the living room.

Their Sire nodded. "Yes, but their response was troubling. I told them what happened in the letter; that we were facing unknown Werewolves and that Vampires came in town to find them and destroy them. I wrote that war was imminent between the Quileute's tribe and our Coven and if we don't find the culprits soon I have no idea what will happen. That alone should have made them come in person to deal with the problem but that's just it: their reply was that if we get mixed up in this we're on our own."

"WHAT? They're leaving us to deal with these savage wolves? Aren't they supposed to be the oldest and wisest Vampires, the keepers of peace? They're lording over us yet they dare not move a muscle to help?" Rosalie scorned.

She swatted her mate who was trying to calm her down. "Ow! Don't take your anger out on me Rosalie!" the muscled Vampire whined.

"Well apparently there are Vampires higher on the food chain." Carlisle's somber statement made them go still.

"What are you saying, honey?" Esme asked in worry.

"Well, they seem to be aware of a different breed of Vampires roaming this Earth. They claim to vaguely know of those three Vampire Lords who negotiated with the Blacks and us. What were their names again?"

"Asmodeus, Castor and Pollux!" A new voice piped up.

"Alice! Where were you?"

"In my room. I've had another vision. We have a new visitor! And Edward will be happy soon! But…" The pixie-like girl frowned, covering her usually happy disposition.

"But?" Carlisle asked. Everyone became worried. When Alice made that face it usually meant something was going to go wrong.

Emmett nudged Edward in the ribs teasingly. "Edward happy? I'd like to see that! And with who?" he sang annoyingly. He was rewarded with a smack to the back of his head and a growl.

"That's the problem! I can't see with whom!" Alice replied frustratingly. "It's ticking me off. I just want to see who's going to become my new best friend!"

Esme mumbled. "But didn't you talk about a new visitor?"

"Oh him? I saw him. He's another one of those Vampires. Tall, young face, wears clothes from the old times, holds himself like a Lord like the three others we've met, long silver hair and really dark eyes; black, I think. In my vision he was talking with someone but I couldn't see them; it's as if he was talking to the emptiness in front of him. And then the vision changed and I saw Edward laughing, really laughing and not pretending or humoring someone, but when he turned to look at the person he was gazing at an empty spot beside him, just like that Vampire in the first vision."

"So it must be the same person who came with that fourth Vampire. Not just anybody can keep out of your visions." Carlisle deduced.

Alice nodded with a pout.

"Let me see."

She looked at her brother and projected the images in her mind. Edward became intrigued. He really appeared to be sincere in the vision.

"I guess we'll see when we meet them again."

"How can you be so sure we'll see them again?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle tensed and grimaced slightly. "Because one is standing in the shadows right behind you guys."

They all jumped into action, pissed that someone actually showed up in their own house without them sensing it. Edward, as the fastest, was about to punch the intruder in the face when a hand caught his wrist without much effort. A form detached itself from the shadow and pushed Edward away, smoothing his clothes from invisible dust as if nothing happened.

"May I ask who you are and what you want with us?" Carlisle sensed his family was tense and tried to be as diplomatic as possible.

This Vampire hadn't been in the gathering with the Quileute's tribe and was wearing what appeared to be clothes from the old days. But he didn't have the silver hair and dark eyes described by Alice.

Were they all able to move in the shadows? This peculiarity could prove dangerous for his family.

"Calm down Lord Cullen, I'm not here to hurt your…family." The new Vampire droned lazily as if knowing what the Cullen Patriarch was thinking. He had a rather deep accent too, British, if he guessed correctly.

Emmett couldn't help but snicker and mutter very low under his breath, "_Lord_ Cullen?" Esme shushed him.

"Worry not; we will not be appearing like this every day. I am only here to serve as messenger between your Coven and my Master's; you may call me Zachariel."

"And who _is _your Master, if I may ask? Because your accent isn't American, nor is it French, so you mustn't be with the three others we've already met."

"Ah yes, that's right. You have met the Lords Asmodeus, Castor and Pollux already. My Master, Lord Gabriel, rules over England whereas the others rule over America and France. They asked for his help since he has encountered more Werewolves in his territory than them in theirs, thus he is more capable of recognizing the wayward Werewolf leader. But I digress. I am here to tell you that another messenger was ordered to meet with the Shape-Shifters and decide of a day and time we would meet at their home to examine the bodies and interrogate the survivor of the attack."

Emmett whistled. "That surely didn't sit well with them."

"No," Zachariel deadpanned, "but they didn't have any choice in the matter if they want the name of the one responsible for this massacre and his head on a platter. They wanted to get this over with so they decided for tomorrow, four in the afternoon; afterwards they'll bury their dead, I guess." The messenger finished without a care in his voice.

"They'll really let a Vampire examine the bodies?" Carlisle asked, very doubtful of their success. "I'm a Doctor and consider myself pretty impartial but they'd never let me heal them. I offered to get a look at the survivor but they nearly attacked me for only mentioning it."

Zachariel shrugged nonchalantly. "It isn't my place to question my Master's intentions; I am merely the messenger. My job is done so I will be taking my leave."

"Wait!"

Zachariel looked down at the young Vampire who spoke up, his body already half eaten by the shadows behind him.

Edward hesitated under the watchful eyes of his family. "Did this Lord of yours, Gabriel, bring someone with him, by any chance?"

Zachariel fixed him with an impenetrable blank stare. Edward couldn't glimpse anything special linked to his question in the messenger's mind.

Zachariel took his time answering, appearing hesitant over the matter. "There has been…rumors running around that indeed, there is someone else residing in Lord Gabriel's private wing. Unfortunately I am not high enough in the hierarchy to know for certain whom he brought with him, if he indeed brought someone else. Lord Gabriel's guards probably know but for now all meetings were held in the Lords' private study with only them in the sealed room and the guards won't talk. No information leaked whatsoever. I guess you will see tomorrow."

He gazed outside through the glass walls of the house. "It is getting late. Will you be there tomorrow?"

"We don't have any other choice. So as long as we're treated decently we will go."

The messenger nodded. "You have our word; shows of aggression will not be tolerated. Now I will bid you good night. My Master is waiting for your answer. Any other questions will be answered tomorrow at four. Farewell."

The shadows covered him up whole and went back to its normal size in seconds.

"Well, that was interesting," Emmett said with an arched eyebrow.

"So we have to show up in Jacob Black's home? It's going to reek of wolf in there! I'll have to wash myself for a week before the smell starts to come off!" Rosalie complained.

Edward sighed in frustration. "He didn't really answer my question, but I know he was sincere in his reply. He doesn't really know anything."

"Did anyone else notice that they all seem to have old meaningful names or is it just me?" Esme asked. "I mean, they are named after angels, demons and stars; isn't that strange and a little old school?"

"They were brought up differently than us, that's for sure. But I've never heard of Vampires with powers like that. Not even Aro, Marcus and Caius are capable of moving through shadows. It makes me wonder what other kind of powers they possess if even the Volturi doesn't want to mess with them." Carlisle speculated.

"Edward, you should go out and hunt. I want everyone to be on their best behavior tomorrow. You'll go there directly after school; we don't want anybody suspicious of why you're all missing a day if it's raining and not sunny outside. There's enough gossip running around about the attack in the Reserve; we don't need our names to pop up too. I'll take my leave from the hospital early so I'll probably already be there by the time you arrive."

They all nodded.

"I'll try to see more, I'll be in my room," Alice piped up. Jasper whispered his good night and followed his mate quietly.

Emmett shook his head when Rosalie went to her own room, fuming over the 'smelly shape-shifters'.

Edward made to leave and Emmett called out to him: "don't forget about the new TV you owe me!"

Edward had already left but the burly Vampire knew that the other heard him clearly when he intercepted the tv remote going for his head.

He snickered. He loved to annoy his 'little brother'.

…

When school finally finished the day after, Edward made his way to his silver Volvo where the rest of his family was waiting for him. Unfortunately, he fell upon his brothers and sisters silently hissing at the Quileute boys, once again, and Bella trying to ease the tension between the two groups.

The students were looking at them with rapt attention and even though he didn't like the dogs, he aided Bella to break the ongoing fight for dominance. Bella flushed slightly, still somewhat impressed by Edward's nature, until Jacob called her to him possessively.

"Um, t-thanks Edward."

She then ran to Jacob's arms and the wolf glowered at the Vampire.

Alice was tightly holding onto Jasper who was holding his breath unnecessarily but it seemed to stop the awful wet dog smell. Rosalie kept watching them with utter disdain and Emmett joined Edward, keeping a watchful eye over the other boys.

Bella was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. "I guess we'll be seeing you at the Reserve?" She asked, squirming in Jacob's tight hold. She murmured sweet things to Jacob's ear to make him loosen his hold on her, which he did with a nuzzle to her cheek. She giggled and Edward was certain that if he had eaten human food he would have been sick.

Jacob pierced him with a disgusted look. "Mark my words, you're not wanted there, Cullen!" he spat lowly so the other students wouldn't hear, "And those other bloodsuckers…"

"It's not as if we want to go there either, dog. To get your stench on myself, ugh!" Rosalie gagged under her breath and the Black boy almost let go of his hold on Bella to jump at her.

"Enough!" Alice said with authority, surprising the Vampires to stillness. She pushed a very stiff Jasper into the Volvo. "This is an important matter and we're making a scene! Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, remember what Carlisle said! Our secret is at stake! Both!-" she gazed at the wolves, "our secrets are at stake! We don't like this any more than you do!" She walked to her brothers and pushed them in the car.

Rosalie huffed but followed suite.

Edward started the engine and they were off, Jacob's car following behind until they were far enough from the small village to push the Volvo to its limits, leaving a seething Jacob Black in their dust and Bella to roll her eyes at the Vampires' love for speed.

…

"What took you so long?" Carlisle said with a slight annoyance in his voice. Esme tried to calm him down. From what he could see in his father's head, the murmured jeers and silent glares of the other Quileute's in the room was starting to get to Carlisle's eternal patience. The arrival of his children calmed him down, somewhat.

They were deep in the Reserve in a building that was normally used for autopsies. Today they weren't really certain what it would be used for. The two bodies of the deceased were in a room separated by a thick glass and covered with white sheets. There was another door in that room but the Cullens didn't know where it led.

Billy Black kept a watchful look over them but overall was the one keeping the others at bay. He rolled his wheelchair over to Carlisle and stopped a few meters away. "Cullen." He nodded slightly.

Carlisle nodded back. "Billy Black. Thank you for inviting us to the procedures in your territory. We will help as much as we can."

"It's not as if we had any other choice, Cullen. These other Vampires really didn't give us any other option. They seem to know what we're up against more than us."

The Cullen children hissed at the obvious disrespect until Billy Black added, "But we thank you for your support nonetheless." Billy looked almost pale after saying that and joined the other Quileutes to the other side of the room.

Jacob finally came in with Bella at his side and his two other friends. He sneered in Edward's direction and joined his father near the looking glass, gazing silently at the covered victims with a dejected countenance. Bella did her best to comfort him but Jacob's gaze quickly transformed from miserable to livid in seconds and he let go of his mate, stomping his way to the tense Cullens. "WHERE ARE THOSE DAMNED VAMPIRES! UNRELIABLE THE LOT OF YOU LEECHES! I OUGHT TO-!"

A shadow strained from the wall to where Jacob was and a cold hand shot out to circle the irate shape-shifter's neck and squeezed warningly. Jacob choked his last words and was released almost as fast, never leaving time for the other Quileutes to react.

Two other shadows melted and seconds later three other Vampires walked in the room as if nothing happened. The wolves' smell didn't seem to affect them in the least just like their first encounter, to Rosalie's jealousy.

Jacob reeled back and his friends joined him, snarling at the three new additions.

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you, Shape-Shifter. We promised, when we formed this temporary alliance, that each party would cooperate together and that no one would come to harm. Do not be the first one to break this pact."

Slowly, Jacob and the others backed off under the frozen glare of the usually controlled Castor.

The Cullens watched as Asmodeus took in the room and the uneven number of wolves and Vampires. He cliqued his fingers and several more shadows appeared in a less impressive manner. Most of the new Vampires bowed to either Castor, Pollux or Asmodeus, but several more simply walked to the transparent glass and gazed silently at the corpses, not minding the three Lords in the least.

The wolves became more subdued now that the numbers were even and loathe that they admit; those Vampires simply commanded presence and respect. Didn't mean they accepted their presence, though, and some of their animosity remained.

Asmodeus adjusted his leather coat and gazed at the wolves. "Who will go in the room for the examination?"

Billy Black rolled forward. "I will."

"As will I! I will not let a Vampire touch our deceased!" Sam Uley spat. The Alpha was shushed by Billy but the Vampires took no heed of the insult and simply motioned for them to go in the room.

Jacob walked forward but was stopped with a look from his father. "Dad! Brady was my friend! Why can't I go? You're letting these –Vampires- in but not a member of the community!" he snapped at the Cullens.

"Back down Jacob!"

The young shape-shifter actually recoiled at his father's tone.

"I know how you feel; a friend of mine was also attacked, remember? Anyway, none of the Cullens will go inside. They are only here to watch the proceedings and be made aware of the problem we are now facing."

Properly chastised but no less angry, Jacob approached the window and gazed at the sanitized room. Bella joined him and a few others adults, too. The Cullens also walked to the glass but stayed well away on the left side whereas the three Lords and a few guards took the middle.

"Where is that fourth Lord you promised would help?" Billy asked while Sam opened the door.

"He is already waiting for you on the other side," Pollux answered simply.

Sam helped Billy through the doorway and as soon as the door closed a shadow melted from the left side of the looking glass and a person emerged, wearing what looked like a cloak. The broad back was facing the onlookers but Alice gasped as she recognized the person from her vision. "It's the fourth Lord, Gabriel of England," she whispered.

Her family paid close attention even as Asmodeus nodded to the statement. Indeed, even without seeing his face they could easily recognize the silver hair described in Alice's vision. It was almost shockingly white. Even Bella was mesmerized by the odd but beautiful color.

Then, Edward frowned as something dawned on him when he saw Billy Black and Sam Uley tense at the new arrival and start talking.

"Is this glass sound-proof? No matter, even through it I should be able to hear, we" he motioned to his family and the Vampires beside them, "all could. But I do not hear a sound, do not smell a thing, and cannot hear a thought coming from the other side of it."

Jasper followed his brother's suite, although he looked sick just by talking. "I cannot feel anything coming from that side either."

This greatly unnerved Carlisle and even the wolves. Jacob momentarily forgot his ill will while he tried to recall anything being done to the room. "No. That's not normal." He whirled around when Asmodeus and his two other companions chuckled under their breath. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The furious Shape-Shifter roared, thinking it was all a plot to kill them one by one. The need to protect his father ran high.

"Relax, young wolf. It must be His doing. And He did well. He needs his peace and quiet and your chattering wouldn't have helped in the least."

Jacob's cheeks reddened at being treated like a child but opted to watch with a cautious eye.

'Strange,'

Edward gazed at his father when he picked up his thoughts.

'The way they said it, as if they weren't talking about Gabriel.'

Edward nodded to his sire but since he didn't want to cause a scene he stayed silent.

On the other side of the looking glass, though, Sam Uley was beginning to show signs of aggressiveness to the Lord who hadn't even moved from his spot. And they couldn't even know why, since no sound escaped from that room.

…

Sam and Billy were greatly surprised by the new arrival; not by the way he arrived, they all seemed to appear from the shadows, but by the shocking colouring and clothes he sported: long silver hair attached in a low ponytail, eyes darker than night, and a cloak just like in the olden times.

Billy Black got his bearings back first and introduced himself and his friend, to which the Vampire replied with his name and a nod. He stood completely death still for a few moments, seemingly amused by their staring and then rasped his throat.

Sam rolled his eyes; even the noise of rasping his throat sounded musical coming from the Vampire. Urgh!

"Let us proceed; uncover the bodies."

Sam snapped back to attention and his face went from blank to fierce in seconds. "If you think we will let a blood-sucker like you lay a hand on our dead, you're sadly mistaken, Lord or not!" he snapped, trying to fend off Billy's hand around his wrist and his friend's warnings to keep it down.

The silver haired undead was not impressed. "Fortunately for you and I, I will not be the one to look at the bodies. My knowledge of particular Werewolves as people is limited. I am simply aware of how many packs there are in my territory."

"Then what good are you? Why did the other three need you here so badly?"

"Oh, they heard rumours. And they were true. If they could get me to come, then my connection would too." He parted his cloak and a smallish figure walked out of the Lord's hold.

They held their breath while Gabriel's eyes became unreadable. They hadn't even sensed another person in the room! They quickly sent a look to the pack members and Vampires outside the room but only the three Lords kept they countenance. A few of the guards' eyes seemed to widen in realization, though. Of what, they did not know. But they intended to find out, so they set out to examine the new addition.

He looked young, too young to be standing in an autopsy room. His unruly dark hair was not as long as the Vampire's but reached his mid-back with ease. He was pale but not undead pale and it startled Billy to find out that he smelled neither Vampire nor human, well, not completely. There was also another smell, more familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was also wearing strange clothes from the old days, but they were modified. He couldn't recognize some of the materials used for them, especially his boots. All-in-all, he was a far cry from the usual adolescent from Forks or from everywhere else for that matter.

The boy looked up from the tables and at them and Sam actually took a step back without even seeming to know why. Maybe it was from the boy's stunning emerald green eyes but Billy liked to think it was from the way he held himself, as if he was world-weary.

"Could you remove the sheets, please?" He asked quietly, politely, but also with a little bit of annoyance at their obvious starring.

Billy blinked and stuttered a little but did as asked, Sam doing the same to the other victim. The view wasn't pretty and Billy saw his son shield Bella's gaze after he saw her shiver.

"Um, are you certain you should let a child near-" he started to the Vampire, but quickly lost his words when said boy simply walked to the bodies and started to inspect one closely.

On the other side of the glass Gabriel could see everyone was tense and nervous. The Cullens in particular seemed to want to get a better look at his charge and he withheld a chuckle, knowing this was neither the time nor the place for this.

"A child?" Harry was not amused, per say, but it was amusing to think they thought him powerless. He then frowned; he knew he was small but damnit! He was seventeen and had lived through a war! It was not his fault the Dursleys hated him enough to starve him, stunting his growth beyond magical repair.

"You should trust your nose, not your eyes, Mister Black."

The man apologized, his cheeks a light pink at being lectured. Harry ignored him and finished looking over the first body.

"See anything familiar?" Gabriel asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not from this one."

Gabriel watched his companion walk around to have a look at the other victim. "So, do you think they're from the same family?" he started on another subject, completely ignoring the puzzled looks he received from the two shape-shifters.

Harry sent him a look. "I didn't know you were one for idle chatter." But he answered as he bent down to get a closer look at the damaged body.

"I don't think so. They were Purebloods and Sirius was the last of them."

His throat constricted slightly but he reigned in his emotions with a little Occlumency.

"If they are, the line separated completely into a bastard one and they came to America a VERY long time ago. They're probably Squibs who retained only one ability; to change shape. And by mating with others the power was transferred to their children and their children's children. It's just a theory, though." He finished softly.

Billy and Sam were completely lost. Purebloods? A bastard line? Who the hell was Sirius and what the hell was a Squib? They didn't like not understanding and when Sam opened his mouth to ask what in God's name they were babbling about the boy frowned and traced a particular scar on the second deceased's abdomen; it looked as awful clean as it did when it was freshly done, Sam thought.

Harry straightened and Gabriel knew by the look in his eyes that something was deeply troubling him. Harry started to pace briskly, muttering nonsense under his breath which even Gabriel didn't understand. "Harry?" he asked gently, trying to ease the tension.

"You said there was a survivor?" Harry finally asked, snapped more like, but he seemed troubled as if he didn't want to believe something.

Sam blinked but understood the silent message. "Oh no! No way! It's one thing to let you have a look at the dead; we will not compromise Quil's already fragile health! And anyway, he won't even respond to us! He's completely catatonic!"

"I need to see this man! I may be able to help his condition afterwards but it is imperative that I see him!" Harry urged, angry at being denied what he wanted, needed. 'Merlin, please don't let it be what I think it is! It's impossible!'

He didn't know whether to cry, scream or rage. His magic bubbled under the surface of his skin and he slammed it down with a great deal of self control he didn't know he possessed.

Billy momentarily sensed his distress and conversed quietly with Sam, who didn't look in the least convinced. But Sam remembered the shudder that ran through his body at the dangerous look in the boy's eyes and, with a slight grimace, walked to the other door in the room and retrieved another person in a wheelchair after a few minutes of silent fumbling.

'This must be the Quil they were talking about', Harry deduced.

The Shape-Shifters were right; he didn't look to be in good health. This man had lost weight and looked almost dead on the chair; only the difficult rise and fall of his stomach confirmed his living status. He was covered in bandages and one of his legs was put in a cast. His eyes, although opened, held a completely dead look. He was completely in shock and didn't even blink or move when Harry stepped in front of him; it made Harry think of a Dementor victim.

Billy watched Jacob pound on the window in rightful anger at letting the stranger examine their only survivor but the thick glass held on and no sound came to his ears. He then watched in rapt attention as the boy intently bent down and held Quil's face between his hands, their face only a few centimetres away and their eyes at the same level.

"Legilimens" he mumbled.

And then the boy stopped blinking and moving altogether, as though his conscience had vanished from his body.

"What's happening?" Sam asked, truly curious, but the Master Vampire was quick to shush him and any other impeding question with a motion of his finger to his lips.

Outside the room, the three other Lords' faces tightened in concentration. So, this was Legilimency, they all thought to themselves.

The Cullens and the Quileutes looked lost as to what was going on. Jacob trampled on his pride and looked at one of the Lords. "What's happening?"

They didn't even bother looking back at him and Pollux merely replied "Legilimency", which confused them all even more.

He growled under his breath at being ignored.

After a long moment of utter stillness, Alice gasped and took a step backwards, her eyes glazed over. Her family looked at her with worry. "Alice? Is there something wrong?" Esme made to walk to her daughter when a sharp breaking noise echoed in the room.

Everyone tensed and looked around to find the source of the worrying sound; the wolves' noses flared and the Cullens bent down in attacking positions.

Alice blinked out of her sudden vision as another sharp noise of something breaking was heard. "THE WINDOW! DUCK FOR COVER!" she shouted in sudden panic.

Everyone in the room only got the time to see the thick glass crack from side to side seemingly without anyone even touching it and Gabriel pushing Billy and Sam to the floor before the window exploded outwards in a million shards of sharp cutting glass.

Bigger pieces got imbedded into the wall where some Quileutes had luckily ducked away from and Carlisle felt, actually felt! sharp stinging on his arms and back when he shielded Esme from most of the blast. Emmett was quick to shield his wife and Jasper did the same to a still shaking Alice, leaving Edward to move out of the way with his fast reflexes and speed.

Most of the Shape-Shifters were wise enough to duck to the floor and the three Lords simply moved away from their guards' shields when the whole ordeal was over.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Jacob bellowed when he recovered from the shock enough to help a trembling Bella to get up.

He got interrupted once again not by a Vampire, but by the Autopsy room's door banging open so strongly that one of its hinges was actually blown away to leave the door hanging on by a thread and creak its protest at the rough treatment.

They all watched as the boy who had been examining Quil stomped out, face halfway set between agony and pure rage. They could all swear that the floor actually shook under an invisible force and they could taste _something_ dangerous and almost tangible in the air.

They didn't know what but they knew, as soon as the boy strode in the room, that it was coming from him in particular and they all backed away from him in natural self-preservation instincts.

He marched past Edward to get outside and down the drain went Edward's own self-preservation instincts as soon as he got a whiff of the foreigner.

Funny, really, that all he now wanted to do was touch, embrace this boy and never let him go. 'Gods! This isn't like Bella's smell that pushed me to kill! It's! It's! Heavenly!' He didn't even notice his family giving him guarded looks as he took a step where the boy had exited the room in a rush.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Carlisle's anxious call brought him back out of his daydream just as the fourth Lord, Gabriel, pushed him out of the way roughly. "You all stay here! Something's wrong! He's out of control!" he commanded. Even the three other Lords backed down at the command; they knew something the others didn't and it pissed them all off to be left unknowing.

…

Harry let his magic bubble to the surface as soon as he stepped outside. He shut his eyes tightly and was about to scream and let it go when strong arms held him back to a hard chest. The embrace was so tight he thought he was going to choke but it was what he actually needed to come back to reality.

"Stop it Harry. You are only going to hurt yourself and the people around you if you let your magic free." The melodious words made him slacken in the hold and Gabriel slowly let go of him when he knew Harry had his control back on his emotions.

Harry walked to a tree and leaned his forehead on the rough bark, breathing in some of the fresh air. But the Lord could see he was still very tense by the way he held himself. "It's not good news." It didn't need to be a question; it was an affirmation.

Harry nodded but didn't move from his position. "If you'd seen what happened to them…It was so cruel that even that tough Shape-Shifter's mind wasn't able to handle it and his mind buried everything into his subconscious. But that bastard! That-that monster! He was laughing! He was killing them and he was laughing! But why am I so surprised? He always liked to play with his food."

"Who, Harry? Who did this?"

Harry straightened his back and he turned around to look directly into Gabriel's black depths. "Fenrir Greyback."

"What? But I thought you killed him during the final battle?"

Harry's green eyes darkened in remembrance. "I thought so too. But it appears he fooled us all. I should have known it was him; he isn't the most feared Werewolf Leader in England for nothing and the smaller packs in France and here just weren't prepared for his strength. When he saw there were Shape-Shifters posing as Werewolves he lost it and just attacked to prove his superiority; that's what he is, an Alpha…albeit a crazy one."

"Do you think he's still around? If it's indeed Fenrir Greyback it's the reason why we can't track him; he's just too knowledgeable in our tracking habits and has found ways to avoid unwanted confrontation until he's ready to attack."

"Oh, I'm certain he's still out there. He'll probably want to kill the Quileute's tribe since they're tainting his image of what true Werewolves should be." Harry muttered under his breath.

Gabriel nodded and seemed to think back on something. "Castor told me there was a school in Forks. I remember because he actually mentioned its dangerous position near the forest. I've encountered Greyback on very few occasions but I know as well as you do how much he loves to attack children."

"It's a good thing to mention this, thanks. We'll have to do something about that; secure the school first. I don't think he'll attack the tribe so close to his first strike. We'll also have to deal with the police, I guess."

Gabriel nodded his assent. "They will not let strangers enter the school building but we'll think of something. You are not a Wizard for nothing."

Harry smirked. "How true. And this time I'll be waiting for him; I'll finish him off once and for all. Remus deserves to be avenged. And my mind will not find peace until Greyback is six feet under."

…

Jacob watched as Asmodeus licked his lips, his eyes glowing with restrained power. Castor and Pollux were more discreet about it but he did see them inhale after the unknown boy stomped through the room and outside.

He ran to his father and Sam who walked out of the room a little shaken but unhurt, wheeling the unresponsive Quil with them. "What the Hell happened? Man, would you look at this mess. Be careful Bella, you could cut yourself with those." Jacob warned his destined mate and she let go of the piece of glass she was holding, not wanting to bleed in the presence of so many Vampires.

"So this is Harry Potter. He smells…addictive, to say the least." Asmodeus purred with a smirk on his lips.

A few Vampire guards were muttering together, disbelief written all over their normally composed faces. The only ones not appearing to care were Gabriel's personal guards.

"Excuse me but, who is this young man? And how did the glass explode like this? He didn't even touch it, so how come you seem to think him responsible?" Carlisle finally asked when curiosity got the best of him. No, not only curiosity; he had been a bit scared, scared for his family's wellbeing for an instant.

The three Lords looked at each other and smirked, as if sharing an inside joke.

"What?" The Cullen patriarch was starting to get irritated; Edward was almost shaking in self-restraint while Emmett and Rosalie were holding onto him, Jasper's face was contorted in pain, Alice received dangerous and incomplete visions and his poor Esme's maternal instincts had gone full out for the stranger…now was really not a good time to get on his nerves. They didn't even know who the boy was and he had already wormed his way under their skin without even trying.

Apparently he wasn't the only one trying to get answers; Sam Uley looked murderous after this little episode that had endangered the people in and outside the room.

"You really don't know much about anything outside the Muggle world, don't you?"

The Cullens and the Quileute pack paid attention to one of the guards who had apparently been able to reign in his awe to a certain extent. Billy frowned. "Muggle?"

The guard blinked. "A non magical person. Someone who doesn't possess a magical core."

"What do you mean by magical core?"

"Well, everyone here has a magical core. The Shape-Shifters have the equivalent of a fourth of one, though, since they don't possess any more gifts. They are humans with the simple gift to change shape. You," the guard gazed at the Cullens, "possess a little more since you're full Vampires but not Purebloods; you were bitten. We," he motioned to the other Vampires, the Lords included, "are full magical Vampires. A different and stronger kind of magic runs through our veins. It's the same for other magical creatures you are not even aware exist in the world. You've lived with humans all your lives thus your cores aren't fully developed; this is why you cannot see them."

"And this Harry Potter," Edward asked almost too eagerly, "what of him?"

Asmodeus purred again, interrupting the guard and making the latter bow and step away in respect. "He's a Wizard, of course. No, not just A Wizard, but THE Wizard. A full magical being, still human to some extent, but changed due to his life's unfortunate circumstances. What happened moments ago was just a glimpse of what he can truly do when angered. He's not the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort for nothing."

Emmett was about to comment on the strange French name when he was met with silence and stillness from the Vampires' part. The guards all bowed their heads and the three Lords faced the doorway, an unreadable expression on their faces once again.

Gabriel and Harry came back in; the Wizard had calmed down somewhat and was led in the room by Gabriel.

"Lord Potter-Black. Such an honour to finally meet you." The American Lord was the first to break the silence.

Billy and Jacob muttered "Black?" under their breaths but their comment was ignored.

Carlisle and his family looked on with curiosity as the Wizard –did such a being really exist? Vampires and Werewolves did, so why not?- scoffed at their deference.

"Please, call me Harry. And I wish our meeting would have been on more peaceful terms." Harry looked around him. "Would you look at this mess?" He gazed at the Quileutes, not sparring the Cullens a glance. "I apologize for this; I couldn't control my reaction. Let me make it up to you."

The nice attitude and truly regretful expression made Billy cave in. "It's alright. No one was hurt. We'll pick the glass up lat-" He didn't even finish his phrase as the boy whispered Reparo and lifted his hand. The broken pieces of glass immediately flew back to their rightful place and mended themselves so not a crack could be seen in the now intact window.

The Quileutes gaped and Alice clapped her hands, a big smile on her pixie face. She ran gracefully to the window and tapped it with a finger. "Wow! It's just like magic!"

Harry's gaze turned to her and his features softened with a light smile, making Edward's breath hitch. 'No. _This_ is just like magic.' He thought, thinking about the small smile onto Harry's face. 'He should smile more. His eyes just _glow_ when he does.'

Harry couldn't help it, he smiled; that little Vampire girl was just too cute for her own good. But then he sobered up and looked at the man in the wheeling chair and walked to him. "May I?"

Sam and Billy shared a look. "If you promise the same thing won't happen twice."

"I promise." He bent down and grasped the gaunt face again.

"Legilimens."

Again, Harry flew in the empty mind until he reached the horrible memory. Seeing Greyback again, laughing while murdering, made his blood boil but he was determined to erase these awful memories from the man's mind with carefully used Obliviate spells. He tore through them, one after the other, until he reached a minuscule ball of light and wrapped a soft wisp of his magic around it so it could grow back the way it was before the incident; everything in that ball of light represented the man's personality and his old memories. When the light became too bright for his metaphoric eyes he gently retreated from the newly healed mind.

In the room, everyone became absorbed by the unmoving and unblinking Wizard. It wasn't much to look at since nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen but their curiosity kept their eyes riveted on both boy and victim. After a while some Shape-Shifters started to move around though, not used to staying put for that long.

Edward was simply fascinated, knowing the Wizard '_Harry_', his mind supplied, must have a great deal of faith in the Lord Gabriel to leave himself open to any attacks like this with strangers in the room. The thought that the two of them perhaps shared a deeper relationship than simple friendship made his non-beating heart almost constrict in pain and as fast as that the feeling was gone, replaced by calmness. Edward sent a thankful look to Jasper.

'_I figured now wasn't the time to think such things. You'll figure your feelings out later, I gather.'_

Edward nodded to his brother's thoughts.

After a good hour, the bronze haired Vampire started to see a slight change in the Wizard's demeanour; his breathing was a bit more laboured and a drop of perspiration rolled on his temple. He followed the drop almost with obsessive intent until Gabriel finally shifted, surprising many in the room who had almost fallen asleep in boredom. A soft sigh was released from parted lips and finally the green eyes blinked, the hands releasing the Shape-Shifter's chin.

Sam and Billy, along with most of the other Quileutes in the room, were most stunned to see Quil's dull eyes finally blink and retain more of their usual color before he attempted to move to look around in some sort of daze. "Wha-" His unused throat abandoned him halfway to his question and he struggled to grasp what was happening to him, why he suddenly felt like his whole body was made of stone.

A gesture from Harry stopped the happy wolves from jumping onto their exhausted companion and he waved a hand in front of the confused and weary man. "Dormio."

Just like that the man's eyes closed and he slumped in the wheelchair. Sam quickly made his way to his friend. "What did you do to him? He was finally conscious!" He lashed out.

Edward hissed silently at the tone but needn't do anything since the silver haired Lord beat him to it. "Silence, impudent human! If you weren't so rude as to interrupt every time he does something maybe he would have enough time to actually explain his actions!"

Sam Uley actually recoiled at the impatient hiss. So, the English Lord had quite the backbone in him, if properly motivated.

Harry closed his eyes and massaged his throbbing temples. He didn't feel like hearing the ongoing argument; he was tired and felt as if a herd of Hippogriffs had stampeded on him. He cut the quarrel short by interrupting them curtly. "This man needs his rest. You'll have to find something to tell him when he wakes up because I obliviated the memory of the attack. He won't know what happened to him and certainly won't remember two other people dying." He then turned to the Lords, ignoring all responses. "We have to act fast; it's Fenrir Greyback we're up against."

Asmodeus cussed and the French Lords frowned heavily in recognition of the name. "I thought he was dead!"

Gabriel, sensing that his charge was worn-out, walked to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You look tired. Sifting in somebody's mind isn't easy. Do you want to lie down a little?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I just want to be alone for awhile, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Gabriel sent a short look at the others and wrapped his cloak around the Wizard before shadows engulfed them both and vanished, leaving no trace of them ever being in the room.

"Well, what happens now?" Carlisle finally asked, a little lost.

"I know we'll have to prepare the burial for tomorrow. But looking at their faces it looks like we'll have to fight a tough enemy."

Pollux rolled his eyes. "Tu n'as pas idée," he muttered, before he too vanished. Asmodeus said nothing and followed his lead. Most of the guards were already gone by that time.

Castor turned to them. "We will allow you in our current residence tomorrow to find ways to deal with this. I trust you know where it is."

The Cullens and the Quileutes nodded.

"Bien. At what time will your burial ceremony end?"

Billy grimaced. "It'll take all day."

"Alright then. You can all come by at eight o'clock. It will give you enough time to eat properly afterwards and us to prepare our home and warn the current residents of your visit. Like today, we will not tolerate any conflict between your two clans. Have I made myself clear?"

Both a comprehensive Carlisle and a scowling Sam nodded.

Castor finally vanished, leaving former enemies alone. Esme rasped her throat at the uneasy silence and smiled at the Shape-Shifters. Her lovely face wasn't able to make them smile back, though, and she took her mate by the arm and guided him gently out of the building, the others following closely behind.

Bella waved faintly but Edward didn't even look back.

"I wonder who's Fenrir Greyback and what he looks like? He sounds like one hell of an opponent, if even the other Vampires seem wary of him." Emmett appeared to enjoy himself at the thought of a worthy foe. He liked to fight with his siblings, but it wasn't the same as a real fight.

Jasper and Rosalie looked a little less constipated when they sat in the silver Volvo; he because of all the tension in the room and she because of the dog smell.

Alice was trying to see something but by the look on her face it wasn't coming. She didn't let that little fact get her down, though. "I can't wait to speak with that little human! He looks interesting!"

"If a little temperamental," Rosalie added under her breath.

Emmett snorted and ruffled Edward's hair playfully, making the driving Vampire growl at him. "Edward here seemed to find the human interesting too, didn't you little brother? You kept eyeing him as if he was a tasty little morsel you couldn't wait to get your hands on!"

"I did not!"

"Did too! You were almost raping him with your eyes!" He taunted back.

The car swerved dangerously to a side before Edward took control again, a snarl on his face. "I WOULD NEVER-"

"Calm down Edward. He's only joking. We know you'd never rape anyone, come on." Jasper sent him a few calming waves and Edward realized how much the Wizard affected him; to almost scream at his siblings in response to a taunt about a stranger he had only met once. He mumbled an apology and fixed his gaze back on the road. He vaguely recognized Carlisle's car further away in front.

This boy –Harry-, there was just something about him…His smell, his voice, his eyes… He had never felt like this before, not even with Bella. Sure, her blood sang to him, but it was mostly because she had been Jacob's mate that he felt the need to drink her dry. The fact that he couldn't read her mind had puzzled him and Edward had approached her mostly to find out how she had done it. Now it hardly seemed to matter; his mind was filled with images of the mysterious Wizard.

'_I will introduce myself tomorrow. I simply want to know more about him!'_

Emmett softly elbowed Jasper and Rosalie, who were sitting beside him in the back, and pointed at Edward's reflection in the rear-view mirror. Alice, who was sitting in the front in the passenger seat also sent her visibly enamoured sibling a few giggling smiles.

Emmett snickered inaudibly. Edward's mind had completely wandered off by the dazed but determined look in his golden eyes and the muscled Vampire was ready to bet all his fortune that he knew where, or rather to whom, Edward's thoughts had brought him.

Rosalie snorted elegantly. "At least he's not completely human like that Swan girl and he smells good."

….

LEXICON

_Tu n'as pas idée: You have no idea_

_Bien: Good_

Well, that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed the read, and don't forget to review! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!

Eternal Cosmos


	3. It's all about self control

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you, and many thanks, hugs and cookies to those who reviewed! And thanks to those still reviewing WWM! Wow! I'm up to 4522 reviews!

To DeAtHsTeNsHi : I took the names Castor and Pollux from the myth, not from a movie. And I'm still not certain if I'll do a background story of Harry and Gabriel. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask!

To Xhre : In my story, Harry was only able to heal Quil Sr by the help of Legilimency because Quil's memories weren't really obliviated or Kissed away by a Dementor. The memories were only repressed to the back of his mind, frozen by a terifying experience. Thus he wouldn't be able to save Neville's parents.

…

**Unforeseen**

**Chapter 3: It's all about self-control**

…

At eight o'clock precisely the next day the doorbell to the Vampire Lords' current residence rang. The Cullens were invited in, as well as a few Quileutes; their faces betrayed their ire at being once again in the others' presence. They were led to a lavishly decorated living room and told to make themselves comfortable until the Lords' arrival.

No one touched the food or the drinks on the table, though; they just stared at each other silently. Carlisle rasped his throat to break the uneasy silence. "It's a good thing you didn't bring Isabella tonight. I don't think it would have been safe to include her in all this."

Jacob sneered but a look from his father chastised him enough to stop any offensive comments. "She had a lot of homework to do and anyway, I didn't want her to be in the presence of so many Vampires."

With the atmosphere a little less tense, Esme replied with a look of relief on her face. "Of course. She's only human and these matters are very dangerous."

Even though she had hurt Edward by breaking it all off, the mother was still thankful the human girl had done it to save everyone a lot of grief. And by the looks of things Edward seemed to have gained an interest in the small Wizard, so maybe something good would come out of all of this. "And if she were hurt in our presence her blood would make us all go into a frenzy. We wouldn't want that to happen."

Jacob growled at this but another voice cut in before he could open his mouth the retort something witty about their lack of control. "Speak for yourself. –WE- have no problem controlling our bloodlust."

They all turned towards the new voice and found themselves in the presence of the four Lords, looking as regal and calm as ever. They all took a seat.

"You mean to say you can control it?" Esme asked, suddenly intrigued. Carlisle put a hand on her shoulders.

Gabriel inclined his head towards her in curiosity.

"Oh!" She put her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! We still haven't formally introduced ourselves to you!"

"Please forgive my wife. She's always eager to meet new people."

"Quite alright, sir. You have already met the three others; I am Gabriel." His tone of voice was mellow and inviting, not at all like the aggressive Asmodeus and the curt Castor and Pollux.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme." She smiled tentatively and waved, and the Lord bowed his head to her in respect.

"A pleasure, Madam Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Esme."

"As you wish."

Carlisle smiled; this one was polite and wasn't making a show of being almighty. "And these are my children: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward," he finished, pointing to each of them.

Alice waved enthusiastically, Jasper nodded, Rosalie looked at the Lord and turned her head right after, seemingly satisfied by what she had seen in him, Emmett grinned and Edward simply gazed right back at him and fidgeted in his seat. "Where is Harry?" He blurted out quite suddenly.

Carlisle gave his first son a wide-eyed look at this sudden unusual rudeness but Gabriel merely raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement. "Why?"

Asmodeus chortled and elbowed Gabriel. "He looks very interested in your little protégé, Gabriel. You may have to watch out for him."

Edward could have blushed in embarrassment but opted for a well placed glare. No one had ever dared to make fun of him so openly, and in the wolves' presence, too! He was developing a great dislike for the daring American who didn't seem to be able to keep his tongue in check.

Gabriel shook his head. "Harry is well able to take care of himself."

He turned towards Edward and stared at him closely without blinking. "Harry is out right now, he wanted to take some fresh air. He should be back very soon." He answered after a moment.

Edward nodded and sank back into the sofa but he wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, although he didn't let it show on his face.

The Lord then introduced himself to the Shape-Shifters and they grudgingly reciprocated. "I'm Sam Uley, right now I act as Alpha to the pack until Jacob here is old enough to take over. This is Billy Black, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater and Quil Ateara Jr.; Quil here is the son of the one your…protégé healed."

Jacob's friend nodded. "I wanted to thank the one who brought my father back to us," he stated softly.

There was a shift of wind in the room and they all turned around at the same time. Edward breathed in deeply and gazed at the young man coming in the room by the windowsill as if it was a daily occurrence.

Harry sighed softly and brushed a hand in his windswept locks in an attempt to control them, without any result. His eye ticked and he growled softly at his defying locks but he gave up and jumped in the room, careful not to hit his broom in the process and he closed the window behind him. "You're very welcome, Mr. Ateara."

The aforementioned wolf jumped at being addressed but nodded when he understood the Wizard's words.

"Have a good fly, Harry?" Gabriel asked when the young man walked towards him and sat on the armchair of his sofa.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm late."

"Don't worry. I know how forgetful of the time you become when you're flying."

Edward twitched in curiosity. "Flying?"

Harry finally looked at him and Edward stopped breathing. They stared at each other.

Gabriel nudged the boy.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Flying. With my broom, you know? I am a Wizard after all."

Emmett snickered. "So…you fly with a broom, brew potions and stuff and have a black cat and a pointy hat?"

Alice rolled her eyes and swatted the back of her brother's head.

"Well, we do learn to brew potions but most of us only wear the pointy hat as a symbol on our graduation day. As for the black cat it doesn't really matter. We all have a different familiar. Some have owls, toads, cats, even snakes." Harry replied seriously.

Emmett gawked and then guffawed loudly. "I like you, kid!"

Harry smiled softly and the introductions began again. When it was Edward's turn, the Vampire couldn't help but get up to the Wizard, take a hold of his hand and kiss the back of it, enjoying the warm and tingling feeling it left on his lips. It was a bonus that the boy didn't as much as shudder at his cold skin. "I'm Edward Cullen. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you," he said huskily, almost purring the word pleasure without really intending to.

Harry blushed prettily and quickly took his hand back while stuttering a welcome greeting, not used to being treated as such. No one had ever looked at him so intensely before and he didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't deny the attraction, though; Edward Cullen was a breathtaking sight indeed and his voice was made to melt anyone's resolve. But the way the deep golden eyes were looking at him, as if he was bared to the other…He repressed a shiver and gripped his Firebolt tightly.

Edward smirked inwardly at the other's response and went back to his seat, completely missing the calculating look Gabriel sent his way.

Nobody commented on Edward's sudden interest in the other or Harry's stuttered answer in trepidation of being at the end of the other's ire but Carlisle did raise an eyebrow at his childe's newfound boldness.

Jacob was only happy to see that his relationship with Bella wasn't going to be in jeopardy any time soon. If Harry Potter was going to keep the Vampire away from his mate he liked him all the more for it.

Pollux coughed politely. "Can we go back to our main order of business?"

Harry lost all trace of blush on his face and he became serious once again. "Of course. Now that we know who we are dealing with we have to plan a course of actions."

Jacob interrupted. "I don't get it. That guy may be strong but we're wolves too! We should be able to beat him together!"

The Lords sneered when the other Quileutes nodded and Harry answered before they could belittle the Shape-Shifters. "There are things in this world you simply will never fully understand. Let me explain why you will never stand a chance against Fenrir Greyback. First, you are simple barely-magical folks with the power to change shape who have never stepped into the real magical world. We are hidden as our Laws dictates but we thrive nonetheless. There are many magical beings and beasts in existence, Vampires, Unicorns, Phoenixes and Dragons, to name a few of thousands."

"And Werewolves," Jacob added.

"Yes. But unlike you natural Shape-Shifters, to become a real Werewolf you must be bitten while the person is transformed during the full moon. The person gets immediately infected; there is no cure and he or she will transform and lose all sense of reality during the next full moon. Some people are bitten against their will; others will actually enjoy it and become menaces to society." Harry paused, his eyes darkening at his surrogate Godfather's memory.

Nobody spoke, letting it all sink in and giving Harry the time he obviously needed.

Jasper felt a sorrow so deep it could have been his. "You lost someone dear to you," he whispered, not a question nor an affirmation.

Harry looked up at the ex-soldier. "I lost several, but yes, someone very important to me was bitten against his will when he was young and was shunned by society because of his Lycanthropy. He was like a surrogate Godfather after my true Godfather Sirius Black died. Remus Lupin was one of the bravest and selfless men I had the pleasure to know. And the last link I had to my family. He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was seven…and killed by Fenrir Greyback a little over a year ago."

Silence.

Edward wanted to get up and embrace him tightly so badly but he restrained himself. He wanted to know more, needed to know more, wanted so badly to be able to pick up a thought from this young man sitting in front of him! Jasper was the only one who noticed his dilemma and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

Harry suddenly snapped out of it and he continued as if nothing had happened. "Fenrir Greyback became one of these menaces to society. He aligned himself with the Dark side of our impending war and took pleasure in traumatizing, biting or killing innocent victims, children preferably. He still does," he added, looking at Quil before his gaze strained to Edward and then to nothing in particular behind the bronze haired Vampire.

"You may be stronger than most people, but Greyback is ten times more powerful than you. He ages differently than you; he's old but still very much in his prime and an undisputed Alpha. As a human he's a threat and as a Werewolf he's downright deadly."

"So shouldn't we attack him while he's human? The full moon's only once a month!" Sam interrupted, pleased at the thought of having found Greyback's weakness.

Harry shook his head. "You'd never stand a chance, even if he wasn't backed up by his entire pack. Fenrir's a seven feet tall muscled and very experienced killer. Imagine what he looks like when he transforms, which he has practiced so much he's the only Werewolf recorded in existence that can actually transform at will."

The Lords grimaced in hate at the thought; the man liked to transform so much that he had actually found a way to do it any time he liked.

"So basically you're saying there's nothing we can do about it but wait and die as he comes back for more." Sam deadpanned.

"I never said that. Only that you shouldn't be foolish enough to think you'd stand a chance against him. Maybe against weaker members of his pack, which isn't that weak at all, but certainly not Greyback. Which is why we come in; Vampires, that is, Born Vampires, and Werewolves never did get along well and Gabriel has had more dealings with them than the Lords Asmodeus, Castor and Pollux. I've also dealt with Greyback personally and it is my wish to slay him once and for all."

Edward swallowed a bit of venom at the thought of this beautiful boy smeared in blood, sullying his pure soul even more.

"But you will certainly be able to help. And I believe the Cullens may also be of service if they so wished it." He gazed at the small coven turned family. "You all seem to possess different powers, it's intriguing, if different from Gabriel and the others."

Harry inclined his head kind of like a curious puppy would do yet Edward couldn't help but find it cute and endearing.

Jacob yawned loudly, interrupting their conversation. He winced and excused himself while Sam looked at his watch. "It's getting really late; we've had a tiring day so we should probably go back to the Reserve. Will you do something to capture Greyback?" he asked while Jacob helped his father into his wheelchair.

"Tracking Greyback is nearly impossible if he doesn't want to be found but I know he's most likely to try attacking the school since it's near the forest. I'll have to take a closer look at Forks High and its surroundings tomorrow. I'll probably have to deal with the muggle police force, though."

"I know Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police. I'll call him tomorrow and tell him we've already met and that you're experienced enough to deal with this; if I don't I'm afraid your young appearance will work against you." Billy Black said and Harry nodded in gratitude.

The same Vampire who let them in accompanied them back to the door and waited until they were in their car and gone before going back to his duties.

The Cullens stayed behind since they didn't need to sleep and they still had many questions for them. Edward especially wanted to stay as long as he could and talk to the sweet smelling human. Gabriel watched the Cullen Matriarch intently; it looked like she could barely contain her curiosity. "What would you like to know, Esme?"

Esme jumped slightly at being called upon and smiled shyly at the being far older than her. "You mentioned Vampire Born and Vampire Transformed earlier. I'm curious to know what the differences between us are."

"Good question, honey. I was wondering this myself," Carlisle added, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder. She blinked adoringly at him.

Asmodeus, Castor and Pollux bid them goodnight when they saw that everything would be fine and they retired to their chambers. Harry sat on the loveseat Asmodeus just vacated and Edward barely refrained himself from getting up and sit beside the human.

"Very good question indeed. Vampire Born possess more magic than a Bitten one and their capacity to wield it is greater. It's not like Wizard Magic, though. We can drink and eat human victuals but it will not truly sustain us. We can also sleep if we so wish it but if we don't it won't change anything."

At this, the Cullen family looked a little envious.

"We can manipulate shadows to our will as you've seen but only the more powerful can transport over great distances. Also, we lack the special abilities you lot seem to develop from your human days since our powers are already greater."

"What about the bloodlust?" Jasper asked softly while looking at Harry.

The other followed suite and Harry's lips quirked up. "Magical Vampires can control the bloodlust to an extreme intent."

"Which means?" Jasper pressed. This was an interesting subject for one still being careful around humans since he was the last turned.

Gabriel gave Harry an amused look and looked back at Jasper. "We can bite anyone we want, drink our fill and stop any time we want. Our saliva also has healing properties so if we bite a muggle in his sleep he would be none the wiser morning come, if only feeling a bit faint for a few days."

"Amazing!" Carlisle exclaimed, "but isn't the bite infectious? It must also hurt."

The Cullens who remembered the bite nodded with a wince; the transformation hadn't been pleasant at all.

Harry answered that one. "There's an enzyme in their saliva that can accentuate or attenuate the effects of a bite. Only rogue Vampires kill their victims indiscriminately and normally the reigning Lord orders the rogue's elimination when it's found since it's also a menace to Vampire society. As for infecting its victims, a Turning isn't the same as yours. A simple bite won't do it; the Sire also has to share his blood with his Childe. A Turning will only take longer and hurt more if the one Turned is powerful enough to resist the effects."

"Like Harry here, for example. Should I Turn him he would take very long to transform since he's a powerful Wizard. It could also be a possibility that Harry's blood would reject the venom altogether." Gabriel finished.

Edward sneered and a low growl escaped his throat, making the others blink at him. Emmett put a hand on his little brother's shoulder and gazed at him warningly. "How do you control the intensity of the bite?" he asked to change subjects.

Gabriel smirked wickedly as Harry answered. "I mentioned the special enzyme in their saliva. They can paralyze the victim completely or only numb the bite. They can also make it a very agonizing experience for their enemies. And they can make it very…enjoyable to those in their good graces, if you know what I mean."

"Come again?" Carlisle asked with wide eyes.

Harry's cheeks reddened as blood rushed through his face, making Edward and Jasper inhale with glazed golden eyes. "Well, hum, the bite can be…how to say this?..."

"I believe the word Harry is looking for would be 'orgasmic'." Gabriel's smirk widened when Harry looked anywhere except him. Such an innocent child at heart, with the body of a young adult and the soul of a world-weary one.

Edward snarled at the way the Lord kept looking at the small Wizard and got away from Emmett's grasping hands to stomp to the wide eyed boy. "How do you know this? Did he drink from you? Did you let anyone drink from you or touch you?" Edward's eyes darkened at the thought of Harry in someone else's arms, his fragile neck to the Lord's mercy, his body feverish with want…

A dangerous growl left him as his normally deep rooted control started to wane. It was agonizing for him to think that another Vampire could do to Harry what he so wished he could do himself; bite that pale throat sensually and send the other into screaming ecstasy.

Edward pulled at his hair and cried out and Carlisle immediately locked his first son in his arms, murmuring calming and reprimanding nothings under his breath before Edward lost control.

Everyone watched this with wide eyes, Harry especially, until sweet Esme put a hand on her son's shoulder and gave him the equivalence of a worried mother's look. The bronze haired Vampire looked up at his parents with a pained and remorseful expression. Carlisle recognized the signs for what they were but stayed silent and supportive.

Gabriel's blank expression left his face when the threat passed but he still furrowed his eyebrows at the Childe who appeared to hold an interest in his dearest protégé.

Edward sat back on the sofa between his parents this time, completely cowed, and refused to meet anyone's gaze in shame. "I'm sorry," he started with a soft, almost trembling voice, directed mostly at Harry, "I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't bear the thought that…" he left his phrase pending, knowing everyone understood the message.

Harry may still be young in their eyes and appear completely innocent, but he wasn't stupid to miss what had almost happened; this handsome Vampire, usually so in control by the bewildered looks his family sent him at his outburst, had obviously felt a deep connection between them that he, being somewhat human, couldn't feel. After all, no Vampire acted like this without good reason.

He didn't really know what to think about it, though; he was happy he might have finally found a soul-mate but only Harry-bleedin'-Potter had the luck to find his match in a Vampire, a Dark Being. Funny thing, really, that for the first time he wouldn't have to worry about one of his loved ones dying on him.

He was already dead, note the irony.

Still, he was a bit apprehensive about all of this but maybe he could at least give it a try. It had been awhile since he had let anyone in his heart, Gabriel not included. So he caught everyone's attention –save Edward's because the stubborn Vampire refused to meet his eyes- by getting up and kneeling on the floor in front of the repentant Cullen.

He at least wanted Edward to understand why he and Gabriel had sent each other teasing looks about Vampiric exchanges of blood. "Look at me Edward Cullen."

The other closed his eyes tightly at the sound of Harry's voice so near him, nearly shattering his already frail self-restraint.

Carlisle didn't know whether to tell everyone that it was enough for today, tell Harry to back up or encourage his son to look at the boy who seemed to understand the situation.

Harry touched Edward's chin, ignoring the tingling in his fingers, and lifted the other's head to look at him. Edward finally opened his deep golden eyes and clasped his cold hands together tightly so he wouldn't be tempted to reach out for the boy.

"No Vampire ever bit me, Edward," Harry started softly while Edward let out a relieved breath, "but I've tasted Vampire blood before."

"What?" The Cullen heir breathed in horror.

Gabriel crossed his legs and leaned his head in his hand, his face set halfway between amused and grim. "It was my blood he tasted and it saved his life, Childe. So do not presume to know what's right or wrong. Would you have rather let him die to follow your foolish beliefs?"

Harry sighed and sat on Gabriel's armrest, leaving Edward's side. "Do you remember?" he asked the silver haired male, "How I was so disappointed and how I resented you for a great while when I discovered I would live?"

The Lord raked a hand through Harry's dark tresses and the boy allowed the move with a small smile, leaning back into the bigger hand. Gabriel chuckled. "You were so angry, both at yourself and the world. As soon as you were back on your feet you put ME in bed for a week. You weren't named one of the most powerful Wizards of all times for nothing."

"All that power didn't stop my loved ones from dying to protect me."

The Cullens felt the sorrow in his voice.

"But that week you spent recuperating in bed allowed me to think things through. You did give me a second chance at life. And I may still go back to the Wizarding world one day; I still have some friends who are probably really worried about me, even if they're sometimes a little bit overbearing."

Gabriel snorted in a very human way. "A little bit? That Weasley Matriarch tried to push you into marrying her daughter! And the little girl wasn't better."

Harry grimaced.

Edward growled.

"I admit they pushed for something I didn't want. But I can't blame Mrs. Weasley or Ginny; she treated me like a son and she only wanted to really see me as a real part of her family. And Ginny was told so many stories about me I guess she couldn't help these preconceived notions about me being a hero. I do hope when I go back there that she will have found someone who truly makes her happy and who's, let's admit it, not as world-weary as me. They're family, but not MY family…you know what I mean?" he finished wistfully.

"You're just too damn nice. And you do have a hero-complex, brat." He laughed playfully when Harry pouted and cuffed him on the head.

The Cullens watched their startling interaction silently, knowing it wasn't the time to interrupt; plus, they learned some things about the duo in the process. Edward didn't like the fact that Harry wanted to die, accepted his fate so readily. He was happy that Gabriel had decided to save the boy's life in the end; now Edward could work on showing Harry the delights of life and maybe even give him the family he so seemed to crave, if Harry accepted them.

That particular thought made him smile dreamily.

Emmett snickered and Rosalie rolled her eyes when the muscled Vampire received a swat to the arm by Alice. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme shared a look and stole a glance in Edward's way. Jasper didn't need his gift to know his brother was completely taken by the little green eyed Wizard, on the other side he couldn't wait to go back home; the vibes coming from his brother was starting to make him all hot and bothered and heaven forbid his family smell that. How embarrassing it would be!

Carlisle however sensed that Jasper was starting to be affected by all the emotions in the room and got up, stopping Harry and Gabriel in mid-banter. "It's really starting to be late. We should go back home and let Harry rest; unlike us he needs his sleep," he said professionally.

Edward almost protested until good-reason reared its ugly head. Harry DID need his sleep if he wanted to help in taking care of the Werewolf problem; it wasn't time to lose focus and be open for attack. He heard Harry mutter something about 'bloody nightmares' and 'Dreamless Sleep' but the boy didn't elaborate on his rant and got up to bid them goodnight.

Carlisle and Gabriel nodded to each other and the Cullen Patriarch told Harry maybe he would see him at Forks High tomorrow. Harry nodded and shook the offered hand without flinching.

Esme cooed at him happily and told him he was welcome in their home at any time he wished, which made Harry flush endearingly. She even told him she would love to cook for him if he needed anything to eat in this dreary mansion full of Vampires.

Rosalie spared him a brief glance, Emmett grinned, showing his pearly whites, Jasper waved once and Alice surprised him by twirling to him and hugging him tightly with a big childish smile, telling him they would see each other at school so he wouldn't feel lost in the sea of curious students, whatever that meant.

And then it was Edward's turn. He boldly walked to Harry and took the warm hands in his, kissing the back of them softly once again.

Harry flushed faintly and quickly took them back, ruffling his hair in a nervous gesture.

Edward chuckled. "I wish I could stay longer to learn about you but it seems we have to cut this conversation short for tonight. We will see you at school, right?" He asked smoothly.

Harry's lips quirked up. "Yeah. I'm sure you'll all be able to find me. I just hope everything goes well enough to even get a lead on Greyback's whereabouts."

Gabriel and Harry walked the Cullens to the door.

"Do you have any idea how you'll be able to track him since he's apparently so good at it?" Carlisle asked, his beautiful face set in worry.

The Wizard shrugged but his eyes held a determined glint that made Edward want to slam him against the wall and have his wicked way with him. He sighed when Jasper tensed beside him and swore to try to restrain his emotions more when his family was around. He was just happy everyone in the room thought only good things about Harry. He could hear hazy thoughts from the older Vampire's mind but something prevented his gift from seeping through completely; maybe it was a higher vampire sort of thing.

"I have a couple of ideas. I guess I'll see what method I will use when the time comes," Harry responded to the Doctor's question. "Don't worry. We'll find him…or he'll find us."

The Family got into their respective cars after a last goodbye. Harry waved to the retreating vehicles from the porch.

Edward looked longingly into the rearview mirror at the waving boy until the door closed and he was too far away to see the mansion in the dense foliage of the forest, vowing he would soon come back to see more of the sweet smelling young man in a more private setting.

...

Well, that's it for today! Remember: if you have comments or ideas for this story, you are most welcome to say them. But flames aren't allowed!

See you all next time!

Eternal Cosmos


	4. The Other Side of the Looking Glass

Well, it was about time I posted something new. Enjoy!

…

**Unforeseen**

**Chapter 4: The other side of the looking glass**

…

Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast in bed and the sight of Gabriel sitting in a chair in the corner of his bedroom, looking at him silently. Anyone else would have freaked out at this but for Harry it was a common occurrence. "Good morning Gabriel. Did you want to come with me today?"

The Wizard sat up in bed and dove in the common breakfast; eggs, bacon, toast and pumpkin juice courtesy of the Vampire's House Elf.

The silver haired Lord shook his head. "No, I have other things to do and my appearance would certainly stir up the locals. Do you think you'll need back-up? I could order a few of my guards to follow you."

"I don't think I'll need help. I'm big enough to take care of myself," Harry joked, "besides, the Cullens will be there."

"And this should appease my mind why?"

Harry blinked and looked at his frowning friend. "What are you on about?"

"Oh please, as if you hadn't noticed the young mind reader's attentions. He wasn't being very subtle about it, wasn't he?"

Harry chuckled. "No. I must admit he overwhelmed me a lot. I'm not used to being treated like this, much less thinking about having a soulmate somewhere on this Earth." Harry felt Gabriel sit beside him on the bed and a much bigger hand than his ran through his wild hair soothingly. He closed his eyes.

"Don't think like this. I couldn't find a person more deserving to have a soulmate than you, you selfless brat."

Harry leaned on Gabriel and the Vampire let him, encouraged this show of emotion, even. "But don't think I won't test him. He –may- be your soulmate but he'll still have to prove his worth. I can't believe it would be a Muggle Vampire, of all people." The Lord muttered.

Harry sent him a deadpan look and got up, getting the last of his things ready for his visit to the school. "If you think I'll just become a damsel in distress around that guy you got another thing coming. I won't deny the attraction, heck he's hot as Hell even you have to admit, but I won't just fall into his arms without getting to know him first. But I'm sure you won't just stay put as I ask, so don't torture him too much when you corner him, hm." Harry sent him a roguish grin and walked out the room.

Gabriel snorted and snatched a piece of leftover bacon. "Cheeky brat knows me too well."

…

Harry walked down the stairs and nodded to the numerous Vampires that crossed his path, although most of those of lesser ranks quickly scurried out of his way. Asmodeus, Castor and Pollux were waiting for him at the entrance. "Do you need an escort? We could have a car and guards ready for you in minutes," Castor offered with a gentle smile.

Harry smiled back and shook his head. "It won't be necessary but thank you for the thought. I already have a vehicle and I've located the school when I went flying yesterday in recon. I'll go alone; an escort would bring too much attention anyway."

"Surely you won't fly there?" Asmodeus joked as he opened the door for the Wizard.

Harry walked out and snorted softly, deciding to ignore the subtle way the American Lord inhaled when he passed beside him. Then, his green eyes softened as he took something, a box, from his pockets and looked at the content in it with fondness. He put it on the ground. "Engorgio."

Asmodeus whistled. "This the infamous motorcycle of that Godfather of yours? Nice piece of muggle machinery, I must admit."

Harry got on the old padded leathery seat with a big stride, the motorcycle's width and height almost drowning his smaller stature. But he loved it oh so much. It had been modified so much by Sirius that he didn't even consider this a muggle machine anymore; it didn't even run on gas but on magic but to a muggle's eyes it appeared like an ordinary motorcycle, albeit a very old model. A very old, heavily modified model but held in pristine condition with care.

Harry gripped the handles and closed his eyes when he started the ignition, the great roar of the machine drowning the rest of the world's noises. He could almost see Sirius working on it diligently, Remus scolding him playfully for looking at the thing as if it were a human lover and Sirius replying some nonsense with a grin of his own.

He gave one last pat at the aged leather and sped away, leaving the mansion behind in a cloud of dirt and dust.

…

School was already in session when he arrived and he parked his motorcycle beside the only car he recognized; Edward's shiny silver Volvo. There was a police car parked nearby and a policeman, Billy Black's friend, he surmised, was waiting for him at the school's entrance with Forks High's Vice-Principal.

"I would have never thought you to be a hunter if my friend Billy hadn't called me yesterday night. He was right: you are young. Are you even legal? I've never seen you in this town before."

Harry didn't quite know what to answer without sounding affronted but looking at the man further he could tell the other was a good man at heart. "Appearances can be deceiving, Chief Swan, right? Bella Swan's father? And for your information I'm emancipated. I'm Harry Potter, you can call me Harry. I can assure you that I've dealt with this kind of problem before and that I'm more than qualified for the job."

'If he doesn't let me in I can use a little manipulation spell…' Harry thought while the chief gave him a look-over.

Charlie Swan had the decency to look apologetic. "Ah, sorry. Yes, I'm Charlie Swan."

He turned to the Vice-Principal and exchanged a few words and the other just sent an unconvinced look at Harry before slowly going back inside to his office.

"Sorry about that. The Vice-Principal only wanted to see who was going to snoop around in his school. He always has to report everything that goes on in there, you know?"

Harry nodded. "Understandable. Shall we go?"

Charlie opened the door and Harry walked in; the corridors were silent and their footsteps echoed in the long hallways. The younger man could hear occasional sounds coming from the various closed classrooms; loud students or incomprehensible mathematical equations explained by a teacher. He shuddered, only too happy to not have to go to muggle school. The only muggle education he had stopped when he was ten, before he entered Hogwarts.

He caught Charlie Swan looking at him from the corner of his eyes various times and called him on it. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not really. It's just, the kind of clothes you're wearing is not really commonly worn by kids here. Is this a fashion trend where you're from? They must have cost a fortune."

Harry blinked and looked down at his clothes. It's true that he looked like a wealthy kid wearing these modified Vampiric clothes but he had gotten used to them so he didn't even think about that anymore. "Ahh, not everybody wears that. Only…"

He scratched his chin, thinking of a way to say it.

"Where I'm from back in England I kinda have this title of Lordship. My parents left me quite a bit of money when they died but I've never truly acted upon my status until very recently. My Godfather, who also had a title of Lordship, gave everything to me included his title and a letter of emancipation when he died a couple years back. I just couldn't ignore who I was anymore after that."

Charlie looked impressed. "A title of Lordship? Those still exist for real and have real significance even in our days? Wow…"

Harry shrugged, a little uncomfortable about the subject. They remained silent for the rest of the way, Harry faking looking at everything that could let a beast in easily. After all, nothing could really stop a Werewolf from breaking in. The forest was going to be more interesting to look at. Charlie had done the same but on the other side of the corridor. They joined an hour or so later in the empty cafeteria.

"So, what do you think?"

Harry looked around. "The only compromising thing I see for the students' safety is that forest nearby. The windows look sturdy enough", he left out the fact that it wouldn't stop an enraged Werewolf, "but if there's something lurking around and a student gets near the forest…"

Charlie immediately understood. "What do you propose we do? This forest is huge; we can't just send people in there nor put a fence big enough to stop whatever is threatening the townspeople. Do you even know what we're dealing with?"

He watched as the young man's eyes narrowed.

"I have a fair idea. Leave it to me. I'll check the forest and put on some traps. If anything gets near the school I'll be immediately alerted of its presence." He carefully left out what kind of traps.

Charlie didn't look convinced to let him go in there alone but Harry told him that he should tell the Principal not to let any students get too near the forest for a while, at least until they could be sure no one was in any kind of danger anymore. As Charlie nodded the school bell rang loudly, making Harry jump in surprise and the cop look at his watch. "Well, how time flies by. It's already time for lunch. We have permission to eat at the cafeteria since we're stuck here for a while. I'll eat in the teachers' lounge. Do you want to come too, or do you prefer to eat here?"

Harry shrugged. Charlie repeated the move, he knew when to stop prying, and he went to the lunch lady to get something to eat. Just in time too, because as soon as he left Harry's side a sea of students burst noisily in the cafeteria, either going to their usual seats with their lunchbox or getting in line to get their tray of cooked food. A lot of them froze when they saw the Chief of Police in the room and quite a few stares were directed in Harry's way.

Rumors were already starting to fly and Harry sighed, frowning. He walked to the window and leaned on it, choosing to ignore the not-so-quiet whispers and outright questions, and gazed outside in the forest's direction. He didn't miss that sort of noise.

He heard people trying to call him over.

His eyebrow twitched. No, he didn't miss this at all.

…

Bella finished her morning classes and joined her friends to get something to eat when she froze at the entrance of the cafeteria. Her father was there with a lunch tray and walking out with it. Her friend Tyler was quick to get out of the man's way, with what happened not too long ago when he almost killed Bella by accident with his van.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

The man said hello and quirked his lips up, decidedly feeling out of place in the sea of boisterous students. "Work. We're here to inspect the school and its grounds because of the wild animals that killed people in the Quileute's reservation. Harry thinks the beasts might come near the school. You can tell your friends that the forest is off limits for a while. The Principal will also make an announcement later. I'm off to the teachers' lounge to eat. Remember to be careful." He gave one last look-over at his daughter and walked out, the incoming students giving him a wide berth.

"Harry? Who's Harry? Hey, who's that?"

Bella blinked.

Mike was pointing at a guy their age leaning on one of the windowsills. Eric leaned on Mike's shoulder to get a better look, to the other's displeasure, and after a short moment he shook his head. "A new kid? I've never seen him here before!" He looked angry at himself. "I always know everything that goes on in here, why have I not been told there was going to be a newbie?"

Bella stayed silent and kept her eyes riveted on the young man. Angela put a hand on Bella's arm. "Bella, is something the matter?" she asked, clearly worried for her friend.

"Ah…That's the 'Harry' my dad was talking about."

Eric jumped on her. "You know that guy? Is he a new student?"

She hesitated while her friends all gave her wide-eyed looks that were pleading for her to elaborate. She didn't know what she could actually tell them, that was the problem. Her father probably didn't even know the guy all that much, too.

"Hum…I don't really 'know' him personally. I've just seen him briefly at the reservation."

'And I don't want a repeat of THAT', she thought with a mental shudder.

"I know he's not a student, though. He's here to help with the investigation, I think."

"What? But he looks our age!" Tyler exclaimed. "Maybe even younger!"

Mike lifted an eyebrow. "And he looks like a rich kid. I mean, what the Hell is he wearing?"

"I think it makes him look downright sexy. He's probably loaded, or his parents are." Jessica licked her lips and leered at the fresh meat.

Bella and the others rolled their eyes. The girl nearly flew to the black haired young man before anyone could stop her, the only one to actually have the guts to get near him.

She couldn't see this ending well.

"Hi! My name's Jessica Stanley! You must be Harry, right? You're here to protect us? It's so brave of you!"

Harry mentally shuddered. Merlin, the girl's simpering voice grated on his nerves. He turned around, careful to leave his facial expression blank.

"Oh wow! I love your eyes! Oh, what's that scar on your forehead? I love your clothes! Where did you get them? Or were they tailored especially for you?"

He looked behind the girl where her friends caught up with her and made her back up and shut up for the moment. There was one face he vaguely recognized and he nodded to the now blushing brunette, who waved back shyly.

"You are Charlie Swan's daughter and Jacob Black's girlfriend, am I right?" He asked softly and nearly winced when Jessica squealed and cooed over his 'super sexy English accent'.

"Sorry about her. She's always…excited to meet new faces."

"I see."

"Hum…I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella. How…How is the investigation going?" She was choosing her wording carefully, being the only one here beside maybe the Cullens who knew he wasn't as normal as he appeared.

Harry gazed at the forest and then back at her. "I still have to check the surrounding woodland but right now it's going well enough."

"Oh, okay. That's good, I guess."

Silence.

Harry fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable with all the looks he was at the receiving end of. How awkward that he couldn't even hold a civilized conversation with a person who was about his age. The Cullen children didn't even count; they were all over fifty. Damn, what a fucked-up social life.

Talk about the devils, the five Cullens kids walked in the cafeteria at about that same moment and their gazes immediately zoomed in on him. Edward was the first to reach him, nearly pushing Mike and Jessica out of the way in the process.

"Hey! Watch it Cullen!" Mike threatened.

Edward didn't even acknowledge him.

Emmett put a hand on the blond boy's shoulder and gave him 'the look'. Mike shuddered and they all backed off quickly, leaving the place for the Cullens who obviously knew the British boy. Alice saluted Bella with a wide smile and ignored the questioning look the curious girl sent their way.

"Hello Harry. I wanted to see you sooner but I wasn't able to convince the teachers to let me go. How are you today?"

Harry took a few steps back; Edward didn't seem to have set any personal boundaries between them, which made Alice and Rosalie smirk at his discomfort.

He rasped his throat. "Hi. It's okay, nothing really interesting happened."

Edward led him to 'their' table and urged him to sit while they went to get their usual food tray. Harry lifted an eyebrow when they sat back down. "Ingenious, pretending to eat to appear human. But it must be frustrating not being able to eat like everyone else."

Emmett shrugged. "You get used to it but I admit I'm jealous of your friends; they're like us but they can eat. They can do even more than that!"

"There is a big difference between the two species." Harry acquiesced. His lips quirked up when Edward surreptitiously slid his tray over for him to eat. He mouthed a thank you and helped himself to a shiny red apple.

Emmett made kissy faces to Edward while Harry wasn't looking and he got a firm kick in the knee under the table in reward.

The large Vampire bumped it in reflex and let out an expletive when the table shook at the hit.

A couple of students looked their way when they heard the usually mellow guy cuss but a good glare from Rosalie quickly made them look away.

Harry looked on, amused by it all. "You got quite the interesting family."

Edward didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pleased. "They're a weird lot but I love them nonetheless."

Harry gazed away from the intense golden eyes locked onto his and swallowed; Merlin, his face felt hot and he was starting to sweat. "Did -hum- did they start the heating? It's really hot in here." He cursed the slight tremble in his voice.

Edward moved in his seat towards him and only stopped when their faces were inches apart. "No."

Oh God, how could a voice sound so enthrallingly hushed?

"Do you need to go outside? I can accompany you. Come on."

Without really waiting for a reply, the bronze haired Vampire took Harry by the hand and practically hauled him outside while the bell started ringing indicating the start of the afternoon classes, which apparently the former didn't have any intention to go to.

The rest of the Cullens got up, smirked as if sharing a private joke and walked to their classes, knowing Edward wouldn't be showing up for the rest of the day.

…

"So, what were you going to do now?"

Harry blinked out of his Edward-induced daze and the Vampire chuckled. "Oh, yes, right. I was going to set wards in the forest." He thought about something for a few seconds and came to a decision, taking Edward's hand in his and tugging him towards the woodland. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

The Vampire followed dutifully, only happy to have Harry willingly take his hand and not flinch at the coldness. He was finally going to be alone with the Wizard! A dreamy smile lit his face until Harry let go of him.

They were in the forest.

He watched the Wizard look around until the younger male came to rest beside him. "Harry, I wanted to tell you how glad I am that you're here with me," Edward choked out, suddenly shy.

The boy locked his green eyes with the Vampire's golden ones and smiled. "Me too."

They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence, having too many things to tell each other but not enough words to express their thoughts. Thinking it was too soon to tell the boy his feelings, they had only just met, for God's sake!, he decided to change subject. "What did you want to show me?" Edward asked, genuinely curious.

"Ah yes! Let me put up the wards first then I'll introduce you to my world."

Edward didn't quite know what he meant by that so he let the other boy walk to different trees and carve something in the bark after a few muttered Latin incantations he didn't understand the meaning of. The trees all glowed and something like a shield erupted between the lines of trees around the school before it disappeared. "What was that?"

"It's a ward. If something or someone not supposed to be there bearing ill intentions shows up and passes that line, I will immediately be made aware of it. I made the runes on the trees fairly small because I know Greyback has good vision and would spot them straight away."

Edward nodded. "Can everyone from the Wizarding world do that?"

"Not everyone. You have to have special knowledge of runes and ward-making and you have to be powerful enough to maintain it. There are wards even more powerful than that one but I don't need so much. I don't want to 'scare' Greyback away. I want him to believe he'll be safe even if he comes out in the open. It would be better to trap him out of the forest, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

Harry smiled and took Edward's hand in his once more, leading him further away in the thick forest. The Vampire stopped breathing again and was only too happy to let himself be led away. "Where are we going?"

Harry looked back at him. "I want to show you something but we have to go deeper in the forest first."

"Oh? Well why didn't you say so? I can give you a lift!" The older boy smirked when he received a puzzled blink and in an instant he was on his knees in front of the Wizard and pulling the surprised boy on his back. "Hold on tight! Tell me when you want to stop!"

He didn't run at full speed but fast enough that to the human the scenery would start to become blurry. He laughed breathlessly when Harry let out a surprised "Bloody Hell!" and gripped him around the neck tightly, his legs also wrapped up securely around his waist.

But after a moment the boy let out a slight whoop at the moderately fast speed, not scared in the least by the fact that he was at the mercy of the one who was carrying him.

It also gave Edward the time to bask in their closeness without Harry being none the wiser. He could practically feel the boy's body heat against his cold back, feel his warm breath against his neck each time the other laughed, and feel the strength of his legs as they tightened around his torso. He was deceptively well-built for someone who appeared small and somewhat frail looking.

Edward couldn't stop the image of those slim legs wrapped around him, urging him on, those hands gripping his shoulders in bliss, those piercing green eyes gazing at him feverishly before closing in ecstasy, the strong back arching to meet him, delicious neck offered for him to lick and suck on possessively…

Aw shit, he really had to stop daydreaming or his eyes would darken even more and he would just turn the human in his grip so he faced him and just ravish him then and there. He breathed in and out slowly even though it was pointless just to calm his growing ardor.

He was brought back to reality when Harry squeezed his shoulder to tell him it was far enough. He stopped gradually, not wanting to jostle the human too much and finally, reluctantly, let go of him. Edward enjoyed the light blush that graced Harry's cheeks and looked around to see why Harry had decided to stop here. There wasn't anything really interesting to see here except trees, more trees, a small stream and oh! even more trees.

Harry, though, seemed to look around and notice really interesting things judging by the smile he wore. Edward called him on it; a little frustrated he didn't appear to be able to see what Harry was seeing, whatever it was.

The Wizard didn't look upset for Edward's case and walked behind the Vampire, silently asking for his trust as he put his hands in front of Edward's eyes to hide his vision. Edward shifted a bit and became slightly nervous when his sight was cut off. His other senses were screaming at him; he could smell the vegetation and the alluring scent of the boy behind him, hear the wind rustle the leaves around them and hear the soft breathing behind him. "Harry? What-"

"Shhh." Harry alleviated the other's unease with a comforting voice. "Don't worry. Believe in me?"

The bronze haired Vampire relaxed and nodded automatically in response, making Harry momentarily lean his cheek on the cold one's shoulder in gratitude. Oh how Edward wanted to run his hands through the messy dark strands of hair currently tickling his neck! But he refrained, choosing to wait patiently and bask in the reward of being close to his Chosen.

Harry murmured a few words, still standing on tiptoes just to keep his hands on Edward's eyes.

Suddenly, the Vampire's senses started to detect new and foreign smells and sounds. Some of them didn't sound very safe either.

Was that a neigh?

He jerked at the sound and Harry chuckled behind him, backing them up slowly and silently for some reason. "Easy Edward. You'll have to stay silent; they don't like to be disturbed in their natural environment. One wrong move and they could scamper away. I'll let go of you now, open your eyes slowly and don't speak too loud." Harry whispered gently.

The warm hands retreated and he blinked. His eyesight was fuzzy for the first time in a hundred odd years and he looked around, trying to clear his sight. Had there been as much vegetation before Harry did whatever he did? He didn't think so.

He also saw two big blurry shapes near what he knew by sound was the water stream. It wasn't hard to miss even with his faulty eyesight; the big blurs were a glaring shade of silver and smelled sickeningly sweet, like too much sugar in a cake. It wasn't all that bad but he knew just by the smell that he would never be tempted to feed on whatever it was.

Finally, after a minute or so, his eyesight adjusted and he was barely able to conceal his astonishment. "Are those really…?" he breathed.

"Unicorns? Yep. They're quite skittish so we have to stay hidden. It's been a while since I've seen one…alive, that is. They truly are magnificent and pure creatures." The other answered wistfully.

Edward's golden gaze swiveled to him. "You've seen a dead one? I can't really imagine that, for some reason," he said, not quite yet believing what he was seeing with his own two eyes.

Magical creatures just like Harry and Gabriel described! And living in the forest hidden from anyone's view but also in plain sight! But how had they never noticed? Maybe it had something to do with what Harry did to him and the few words he had heard his Chosen mutter. Well, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You're completely right; Unicorns live for a long time and you'll never see a dead one out in the open, kind of like how you never see a dead bird. But in my first year of school a megalomaniac, who was at that time but a ghost of his past self, was after me and killed one in the magical forest near my school. I was serving detention in the Forbidden Forest that night and wandered too far away from my friends; I found the Unicorn, slaughtered, and that evil spirit was drinking its silvery blood to keep itself alive."

This apparently wasn't one of Harry's fondest memories and something that just wasn't done judging from the sickened and hate-filled expression etched on the boy's face. Harry looked up at Edward with a serious gaze. "You must _never_ drink Unicorn blood. It's so pure it's cursed; it'll heal you and you'll stay alive, delaying your time to leave this plane, but you will live a cursed life by losing a piece of your soul in the process. To do this is punishable by death in my world."

Edward nodded. "Don't worry about me or my family, if you ever chose to do to them what you did to me. They're beautiful creatures but their smell is off, too sweet. I don't think we'd be able to handle it even if we tried."

Harry looked relieved to hear that and they went back to Unicorn-watching.

"Still, it looks like you had quite the adventurous childhood. You got me curious; you'll have to tell me more about it, about you. And about that…megalomaniac." His golden eyes darkened.

"Oh don't worry about him; he's dead now. I'm afraid I didn't have much of a childhood but I could tell you some things my friends and I did at Hogwarts, though." Harry evaded the subject.

Edward couldn't hide his amusement and raised an incredulous eyebrow at the school's name. But silently he vowed to know more about said childhood and that mad man, though. If Harry wasn't going to talk, he may have to speak with Lord Gabriel; he would respect the green eyed boy's privacy but would just make sure Harry wasn't in any danger anymore.

"Ah, they're going away. Something must have frightened them." Harry said, finally moving to get up.

Edward followed suite, standing beside the Wizard and looking at the strange new vegetation for the first time. Some of those plants didn't look safe at all. And did that tree bark on the ground just move or was it just him? He was about to ask Harry about it when something very sharp poked them both in warning; Harry at his back and Edward at his neck.

"Move and I'll pierce a new whole in your friend there," a harsh voice threatened, directed at the Vampire.

Edward snarled but obeyed; he was very fast but he didn't know who or what was behind him and wasn't about to risk Harry's life to guesses. What if _it_ was faster than him?

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

…

To be continued

Author's note: I can't believe what's happening to Japan right now. I'm a fan of just about everything there, from culture to language to anime, and I've always wanted to go there. I encourage people to give a little something to help them, I did, and I hope I'll be able to go there in the near future to visit. I guess it'll be a while, though, between the tsunami ravages, the nuclear power plant explosions and the Shinmoedake that may be awakening again... My heart is with them, always.


	5. A Lesson Well Learned

Ahh, I couldn't help it. You'll see what I mean near the end. I like Gabriel too much...lol

…

**Unforeseen**

**Chapter 5: A Lesson Well Learned**

…

Harry, to Edward's amazement, didn't react to the sudden threat. Instead, what he glimpsed from the others face revealed nothing more than an expected meeting. "To whom do I have the honor of talking to?"

The Wizard got a sharp poke in the back in response, which made the Vampire growl in warning. The long knife resting against Edward's neck brought forth a few drops of blood, which both surprised and angered Edward. Never had such an ordinary looking weapon been able to cut through his marble like skin before.

"Silence, Wizard! We have observed this Vampire's coven for many years now and never have they discovered us. In response we have never felt the need to threaten them out of our territory. So explain to me how you dared to allow him, a mere regular Vampire, the gift of Magic-Sight? Now he will tell his family and they will start to hunt magical creatures on our own territory!"

Harry winced then the spear at his back poked him again but he reacted quickly and turned his head to look behind him. One good look sent the Centaur reeling back, the spear at his side once more. "Well, well, isn't this a surprise?"

Harry smirked slightly and wiped non-existent dust from his clothes. "I would be much obliged to answer if you could release my Vampire friend here. I promise he will not be a threat to you or to your lifestyle." Harry said while gazing straight at Edward's golden eyes.

The latter nodded seriously. "I won't abuse the gift that was given to me in an act of trust. My family has lived off of ordinary animals for years and our lifestyle isn't going to change because of this."

The sharp knife slowly retreated and Edward could now look behind him. His eyes widened at the huge humanoid creatures, 'Centaurs', his mind provided, in front of him.

Harry stepped beside him and gazed more calmly at who appeared to be the leader of this herd of Centaurs. "I'm sorry to have intruded on your territory without asking you first, but you must know the main reason why I'm here."

The leader stroked his small goatee while the others behind him made themselves comfortable, while sometimes stealing a glance or two at the Wizard in wonder.

Harry was somewhat taken aback by how calmly they were acting compared to the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest. Maybe it was the contrast between the level of darkness present in it. Here, hardly anything seemed to be a menace and before today nothing had come to disturb their peaceful ways; before Harry gave a Bitten Vampire, a dark being, the gift of Magic-Sight.

"I have a strong idea about the reason of your presence. It's not everyday anyone has the honor or the misfortune to be in Harry Potter's company, especially since you had disappeared from the Wizarding World for quite a while."

"And it's not every day that a fallen foe suddenly comes back to life to mock me after I thought him dead for good."

The Centaur sneered. "Fenrir Greyback is indeed the lowest of the low. Consider us allies, but I will not endanger my herd for nothing."

Harry nodded with a small smile. "I didn't need as much; only for you to warn me if you see him or hear anything about him."

"This I can do. Anything to rid our forest of his presence. It seems our problem is settling up just fine." The strong half-being walked up to Harry, towering easily over the small Wizard, and offered his hand to seal the unwritten agreement.

Harry shook it confidently while Edward stayed very silent and observed everything around him with a keen eye, deciding that in a moment like this it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"We have a deal, then. I am Nikolaos but you may call me Nicholas. Everyone here does except the Elders, my Sire was pretty old fashioned."

"Call me Harry, then. It's nice to know I'll have a few spare eyes to look around for any sign of Greyback." He motioned for Edward to come, which he did without losing a beat. "This is Edward. If ever I should not be available, know that you can rely on him to pass on any messages." The Vampire bowed his head and nodded. Nicholas acknowledged him and they parted ways.

Once they were left alone, Edward rasped his throat, trying and failing miserably to look at anywhere but Harry. "So…"

"So…" Harry repeated, amused by the Vampire's sudden shyness.

"Well, are you hungry? It's dark outside, way passed supper time."

Harry waved his wand and the time appeared in red lettering. "Hm, I am a little hungry. What do you propose we do? You don't eat human food so I guess I should head back to the Headquarters."

"NO!"

If Edward could have blushed at his outburst he would have. He calmed himself and continued. "We can go to a restaurant. I'll just say I've already eaten."

He could have invited Harry to his home, Esme would have been ecstatic to cook him something with the food they kept in the house as decoy, but he wanted to spend more time alone with the wizard before having to share him with his inquisitive family. Call him possessive but he felt as if he had to prove himself to the green eyed young man in front of him.

Harry smiled. "Alright then. We'll do what you want."

Edward turned around and motioned for Harry to get on his back once more. The wizard did so, highly aware of how gently Edward seemed to hold his thighs, almost as if afraid to hurt him. He found it quite endearing and squeezed the Vampire's shoulders in return, putting his head right against those hard muscles near the other's neck. Edward shivered in want and barely held himself from turning his head to kiss the human senseless. "Hold on tight now."

Harry nodded silently and they were off.

…

"Is this the place?" Harry looked around the quaint looking restaurant and Edward nodded, taking the others hand in his and opening the door with the other.

"Yes. It's not usually very crowded, so we'll have some privacy at least, and the people aren't as nosy here than at the town's diner." He led Harry to a table far back and they both ignored the few people who ogled at Edward Cullen for actually taking someone out to eat, alone without his family.

"Wow, I guess you're a rare sight in this part of town, Mr. Cullen." Harry teased but sat down as Edward pulled out a chair for him.

Edward, feeling a little daring, bent down to Harry's eye level and put a hand on the other's back, whispering breathlessly in his ear; "You're the rare sight here, Mr. Potter. I must say I don't quite like the way they are thinking of you, even if most things are true."

Harry's heart almost jumped in his throat and he whispered shakily back, looking sideways straight into the Vampire's smoldering dark golden eyes; "and what are they thinking about me that you would find true, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward's hand that was lying innocently on Harry's back felt so good all of a sudden. And his eyes, Merlin, his eyes. They were almost burning a hole right trough his.

Edward approached Harry's form as close as he dared in a public place, close enough to actually feel the other's heat against his cold body and his shaky breath on his face. Harry was nervous, nervous and excited and breathless…all because of him! Edward Cullen! The Vampire almost shook in want and momentarily closed his eyes to savor the moment.

"They say you are beautiful. And mystifying. And kind. And amazing. And sexy…"

"Oh?" Is that what they think of me?" Harry's eyes lowered, becoming a very dark shade of green. "Or is it what you think of me?" he whispered, gazing surreptitiously towards Edward's lips, a move which the suddenly hungry Vampire didn't miss. But he wasn't hungry for blood.

Edward closed the distance between them slowly, so agonizingly slowly! and was about to touch his cold lips to Harry's pink ones when someone behind them rasped their throat. Edward quickly stood upright with amazing grace and let out a barely repressed growl before he took the menu from the prying waiter. "We'll call for you when my…friend will have decided on what to eat."

The waiter knew a dismissal when he heard one and quickly made himself scarce. Something in Edward Cullen's eyes meant serious harm to his person in those few seconds of interaction.

Harry rasped his throat and quickly took the menu as Edward moved around the table and sat down. He gripped the plastic menu with force, trying to calm his poor heart from beating at a hundred miles per hour. The only other time when he actually felt elated and free like this was when he went out to fly with his Firebolt.

Edward stayed oddly silent for the rest of the time. His eyes, Harry noticed, had darkened quite a few shades since their banter. Edward would have to feed again soon.

But the silence was comfortable and Harry quite enjoyed the pasta he had ordered and the bickering that ensued between them over who would pay the tab, which Edward won, to Harry's great annoyance, when the Vampire used his speed to slap a few bills on the counter covering both the tip and the charging price. Yet he quickly forgot about it and laughed in joy as soon as he got on Edward's back again, running at impossible speed towards the Headquarters.

They arrived way too soon to Edward's opinion but it was worth it just to see Harry laugh out loud. When the human got his bearings back silence ensued between the two of them. "I had a great time, Edward. Thank you for tonight." Harry finally said softly.

Edward wrangled his hands together as to not suddenly take hold of the poor boy but that didn't stop his feet from carrying him even nearer the other. "You're welcome, _Harry_. I hope there will be a next time." He answered with a low and possessive growl.

God! What was it about this young man that made him become such an uncontrollable beast? And not in the blood-sucking way, though that would also be delightful. He turned around before he lost control of himself and was about to walk down the porch's large staircase when Harry called out to him.

"You never did answer my question!"

Edward looked back at him with a raised eyebrow as if saying "which question?"

Harry fidgeted, a small rosy hue taking over his cheeks and a devilish but shy look crossing over his features. "About who truly was finding me beautiful, mystifying, kind, amazing and…se-" he breathed out and didn't have any time to finish his phrase when Edward growled and slammed him against the door, taking care to put a hand behind the human's head less he fractured his skull at the impact.

Harry saw stars for a few seconds and he looked up at Edward's face just as the other's bent down. Their lips brushed for a few moments and they parted. They gazed into each other's eyes in complete silence for an agonizingly long minute before Edward crushed their lips together once more, dying to get a better taste of heaven.

The hand that had been holding the back of Harry's head fisted carefully but strongly in his messy black hair and Harry did the same, trying to get a better hold of Edward. His legs were shaking so much he didn't think he would be able to stand for much longer. Somehow Edward felt this and wound his other arm around the Wizard's waist, holding onto him dominantly so that their bodies were snug against one another.

As soon as Edward felt an opening he licked his way inside the other's heavenly tasting mouth and took complete possession of him. Harry's legs finally buckled from under him and only Edward's hold on the Wizard prevented him from falling on the porch. He whimpered into the desperate kiss, his hands clinging to Edward, and it was that sexy little whimper that got Edward his bearings, or part of them at least, back. He laid one last lick on Harry's sweet lips and made sure the other could stand on his own –with a big sense of pleasure, at that!- before he let go and backed away less he did something they would both regret this early on in their relationship.

Harry was leaning with his back touching the door and his heavy gaze landed on the Vampire's equally smoldering one, disappointed and yet thankful that Edward found the will to pull back. "I…" He tried to brush his hand through his rebellious black locks.

Edward painfully smiled even as his eyes took on a very black hue. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know…Depends on what the Lords have decided upon…Probably…I hope so…" he finished, hope lacing his words.

Merlin, and here he had hoped to take _this_, whatever _this_ was, slowly! Who was he kidding? That one kiss had sealed the deal. He couldn't even describe it. It had felt like flying, like living, like dying, like finding something thought lost forever, like finally finding the last piece of the puzzle, like…like finding his purpose in life.

Unknown to him the same thoughts were rapidly running through Edward's head. "Alright. Have a good night, _Harry_."

Harry closed his eyes, savoring his name passing through those domineering lips. "Good night Edward. Say hello to your family for me and be sure to feed enough."

When he reopened his eyes Edward was gone but he smiled to himself, knowing that the Vampire had heard him and would do as asked.

…

When Harry opened the door he was met by the American Lord Asmodeus. The Elder grinned lasciviously and gave him a look-over, making a show in inhaling loudly. "Hm, someone had fun today. Don't you smell lovely this evening! But it seems the little Cullen boy didn't satisfy you fully. I could…take care of your problem for you, little green eyes. It would be my_ pleasure._"

Asmodeus glided beside Harry and bent down to inhale at Harry's uncovered neck. He found himself at wand-point not two seconds later, and with a set of glowing green eyes looking up into his own. The Vampire laughed and backed away when sparks started to shoot from the Wizard's weapon.

"Oh, such a shame, then. I would have loved to play with you. Maybe later, yeah?" He disappeared in the shadows without letting Harry any time to reply.

The other few Vampires who had witnessed the display parted way for the angry Wizard who went upstairs to his quarters. "Bloody Asmodeus!" He muttered, waving absentmindly at a passing Pollux, who also inhaled sharply as soon as Harry walked by him.

Gabriel was in their small living room when Harry entered their private quarters. Not a lamp was lit up; Gabriel didn't need the light to see perfectly and anyway, the moon's shine was illuminating the room through the slightly open window. Harry sat down in a huff on the comfy couch and by his muttering Gabriel deduced he had had an encounter with the boisterous American Lord… And apparently someone else as well, if the lust he smelled coming from the Wizard was anything to go by.

His eye ticked. That Cullen boy moved fast, a little too fast for his taste…but if Harry liked him that much…At least the heir had the decency to stop himself before whatever was between them could go further and out of control, like actually biting Harry in their tryst. He'd have to have a talk with that Childe about this little biting problem. Maybe try to find a solution. Biting could be such a pleasurable act, especially during mating, he didn't want to deprive Harry of this amazing experience.

Harry was still innocent, untouched and unmated. If he hurt his protégé in any way he would make Edward Cullen pay dearly for it. Oh, Harry had already known physical pleasure courtesy of himself during a few feedings but he had never touched the Wizard even if it was sometimes too tempting. He'd caressed the boy sensually of course, he was a Vampire ergo a sensual creature, but he had never strayed to the young hero's most private places; this privilege was reserved for Harry's chosen mate. 'Lucky Cullen boy'.

He got out of his musing and got up to take a hairbrush on a nearby table and sat back down beside Harry who had, by now, finished his ranting. He startled the youth by taking him by the waist and placing him in his lap effortlessly, back facing his de-armored torso. "You had a rather busy evening, I gather. Your smell is overpowering. I take it Carlisle Cullen's first Childe made quite a strong impression on you."

He knew Harry was blushing prettily even if the boy was facing away from him and, to relax the atmosphere, he started to brush Harry's long hair.

"Hmm…" Harry closed his eyes while the Vampire Lord worked his magic on his hair. He so loved it when Gabriel paid attention to him like that. It was most relaxing.

"I gifted him with magic-sight when we went into the forest near the school. We met the Centaurs and everything went according to plan. Then he took me to a nice little restaurant in town…"

…

"So, had fun with the little Wizard?"

Edward scowled when he was met with Emmett's boisterous comment first step into the Cullen household. His dark haired brother snickered at Edward's tight lipped expression. Then, the muscled Vampire took in Edward's nearly black eyes and whistled, making the others come into the room. "Wow, he really did test your limits. Didn't you feed not too long ago?"

Edward merely shrugged.

Carlisle lifted his son's chin to get a better look at his eyes, his face set in worry. The heir shrugged his face away from his father's grip; Carlisle's concerned voice sounding in the back of his head.

"Yes, yes, I'll go feed later. Don't worry about me." He answered the silent question.

Carlisle and Esme shared a relieved look and the mother hugged her son. "I'm happy you finally found someone, dear. I hope you'll invite him to dinner here soon! I would like to get to know him better if he's to be part of this family!" she chirped, Alice nodding enthusiastically behind her. Jasper was simply content in thinking about the fact that the Wizard's smell didn't activate his bloodlust like it did when he was around ordinary humans. Rosalie sniffed but didn't think anything particularly bad about Harry, contrary to all the negative mental debate she had when Isabella was around.

No one, bar Emmett's previous jeer, of course, commented on the faint smell of lust, his and Harry's, still present on Edward's skin. Poor Edward had finally found someone worthy of all the love he had to give, they weren't about to pester him until he cracked, and knowing Edward's rather short temperament he could be gone for days if they pushed him too much, even months, before he decided to come back home.

"So, how did it go in the forest?"

Alice's question brought all eyes on the golden haired Vampire. Edward's eyes, usually so aloof, started to shine with life. It momentarily startled the rest of the family. "We went deeper into the forest because he wanted to show me something after he put, what did he call them again?...ah yes, wards around. He put his hands over my eyes and did something…and then I could see everything!"

Rosalie's perfectly shaped eyebrows swam up. "Edward, we're Vampires. We already have perfect eyesight." She drawled.

No one really paid attention, though.

"No, no. He did something to my eyes; he called it magic-sight. Apparently the other world, the magical one, has protective shields and wards all over the place. There are things hidden even in plain sight, even from us. I actually got to see a Unicorn! And Centaurs! They were so huge…"

Alice's eyes shone in excitement as he told his tale. Jasper was literally beaming from all the positive emotions in the room so not even Rosalie's skeptic eyes bothered him. After a while Carlisle pushed Edward out so he could go feed. The rest of the family dispersed and went to do their own things. Esme wanted to continue a painting she had started a few weeks ago, Carlisle had a few reports to write for his job, Alice and Jasper went back to their room and Rosalie and Emmett copied the aforementioned couple after the gorgeous blonde pushed the television's remote control out of his hands.

…

The night was silent.

Edward licked his lips and got up from his bent position over the now drained mountain lion. He breathed in slowly, now calm after a good feeding, and couldn't help but replay his day again in his thoughts.

When he opened his eyes again he was almost surprised to find himself standing a couple of meters away from the same front porch he left a few hours ago. Apparently, lost in thought as he was, his legs still worked perfectly. His brain just hadn't caught on to the fact that he had run here as soon as he'd started to think about the wizard.

'Well, might as well try to find his bedroom…Just to see if he's okay,' he justified in his head.

There were no Vampires other than him around, which he thought was strange, but the mansion was probably very well guarded against ill-intended intruders. There was a couple of lights open on the main floor and only one on the second. Jumping up a tree and feeling like a wayward kid by doing exactly what he had done when he was with Bella, he spied inside the lit up room, careful about not being seen.

The window was closed so fortunately he wasn't going to be discovered by scent. He scowled when he saw Asmodeus milling about in the room. Not in the least interested in the American Lord and his nightly rituals, he was about to jump down in disappointment when a movement two windows on the left caught his attention. There was no light in the room except for the moon's glow and he changed branches to get a better look through the slightly opened window.

He swore his heart jumped out of his ribcage when he finally saw who he had been searching for. 'Harry…' His beautiful little Wizard was sitting comfortably on Gabriel's lap, retelling the day's events with a smile as the Vampire Lord brushed his hair tenderly, sometimes humming to something Harry said.

Edward bit down on his lips to quell the horrible jealousy he felt at their connection; how could he feel jealous when all Harry talked about was their outing at the restaurant and how nice Edward had been, and how gentlemanly he'd acted? The beast inside him hummed in satisfaction and in his elation he shifted slightly to get a better look at his intended.

However, this slight movement, combined with the soft wind shifting his scent around, unknowingly brought his presence to Gabriel's attention.

Edward did vaguely notice Gabriel's hand stopping for a few seconds but quickly restarted to brush Harry's hair as if nothing was wrong. Edward almost swore and slid into the shadows. He stopped breathing. But Gabriel never once looked up and his facial expression did not change. The Cullen heir relaxed and continued to watch the precious moment, confident that he would not get caught sneaking around when he had no true business here. 'Not yet, but soon…'

…

He made sure his thoughts were completely mind-reader proofed, not that they weren't before, and he continued to brush his protégé's dark locks.

'Daring little Cullen heir…Brash Childe overstepping his boundaries, sneaking around, spying through windows at night to get a glimpse at happiness.' Gabriel thought as soon as he smelled the intruder outside.

He did not once look up and continued to patiently listen to Harry's love-induced words. Yes, even if Harry didn't know himself yet, he could clearly hear the love in his voice as he talked about Carlisle Cullen's first son.

'Maybe I should teach him a lesson…while also teaching him about what he's missing and what he could have if we find a solution…But first let's make him suffer a little and watch as a true Magical Vampire brings pleasure out of this little green-eyed wonder. Show him that what he thought would be enough to be completely happy isn't, and what is thought to be good can become mind-blowing.' Gabriel reflected deviously.

He gave a few more brushes to Harry's dark locks before he put the hairbrush aside.

"Gabriel?"

The Vampire shushed him gently and started to knead his shoulders and neck. Harry all but collapsed against him and let out a small moan of content, to the Vampire's pleasure. "You're always so tense, my young friend…let me help you with that," he breathed out in the Wizard's ear. He worked those sore muscles until Harry let out a groan that, if he didn't have that much self control, would have tented his pants. Having the boy completely molded to his front wasn't helping in the least but he managed.

Edward, on the contrary, had to put a fist in his mouth to quell his jealousy and the lust-filled growl that wanted to come out.

After finding and smoothing out the knots in the youth's shoulders Gabriel started on his arms, and then his hands. Harry was, by now, complete putty in his hands and he couldn't help but lick a sensuous path from his shoulder blades, up his neck and nipping on the unresisting boy's ear. The moan that came out of Harry wasn't one of content anymore, but of desire.

Harry couldn't help but think about what happened back on the porch with Edward and his hard-on came back full blast. Gabriel noticed and smirked against the youth's neck, breathing on it softly. "I know what you're thinking about…It's painful, isn't it?"

A small incomprehensible moan was his answer. "Want me to take the hurt away?" He teased.

Harry snickered softly. "Is this your subtle way to tell me you're hungry?" He laughed then moaned as the Vampire nipped his neck sharply in response, but without breaking skin. "Cheeky little boy…Tell me you want it…"

Harry wiggled in his hold and Gabriel had to concentrate on the actual act of breathing to get his mind out of the gutter. "Little tease! Tell me…" But Harry stayed silent. He changed tactics and started to massage the young man's legs, starting from his knees and slowly, very slowly, going up his thighs. Harry let out a small whine and Gabriel stopped him from wiggling this time with a firm hand.

"Argh! Damn you!" He moaned. "Bite me!"

Not really knowing if it was a permission or an insult but not caring in the least –hey! It was what he had wanted to hear!- he licked a path down the desirable neck and bit down.

Harry choked on a gasp and moaned loudly, coming in his pants in seconds, back arching beautifully, eyes shut tightly in bliss, fisted hands shaking...Just trying to hold onto something as his world shattered.

Gabriel let out a purr as he started to drink his companion's lifeblood and stared right out the window where he made immediate eye-contact with a very surprised Edward. He smirked in his mouthfull as the Cullen heir disappeared as quickly as the wind and then his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Harry sagged against him and he got drunk on the powerful Wizard's blood.

Edward ran. He ran as if the devil was on his tail just to get that image out of his head. It didn't work, though. It was burned there forever. He suddenly stopped, taking in a mouthful of air as if his very existence depended on it. He couldn't help it.

Gabriel had seen him.

And Gabriel had proven his point.

He was left panting and jealous. Incredebly jealous. Not so much of Gabriel, Edward had spied on them and he got what he deserved for it, but of the gift the other Vampire had in the ability to control the bite and making the youth feel this way.

Just by looking into the other's ageless eyes he knew the other appreciated Harry too much and wouldn't touch him more than that. This had been a lesson. A lesson that Edward still couldn't lay with Harry yet. Oh, they could make love, of this he was certain, but it just wouldn't be enough, wouldn't be complete. He needed, yearned for the ability to bite Harry. They just had to find a way.

...

Back in the moonlit room, Gabriel let go of Harry's neck with one last lick and took the limp boy in his arms. He put him in his bed and slowly proceeded to peel his clothes off, clean him gently with a wet cloth, and then dress him in a pair of soft pajamas.

He couldn't help throwing one last look at the sleeping boy, the corners of his mouth lifted in amusement. He only hoped Edward would keep quiet about what happened. If Harry somehow got wind that the Cullen heir had seen him get bitten by Gabriel and coming all over himself in abandon, he would be mortified and then curse Gabriel's balls off in retribution.

Gabriel mused that if it happened, it would be totally worth every painful minute of it.

...

AN: Sorry for the late update. I got jaw surgery (for the 3rd time) last april 14th and I'm still recuperating. I'll spare you the details...

Anyway, see, I couldn't help it. Gabriel's too cool. But Harry's not a whore, it's just...Gabriel! And Edward. Yeah. And I think I have a fix on Centaurs...Those who read "World Without Me" know what I'm talking about. Hope you liked, I didn't want to hasten the Harry/Edward but it just wanted to get written. Like the Harry/Gabriel. So a little treat for you guys. I love you all!


End file.
